Misplaced Loyalty
by The Gentle Duck
Summary: At first, It seemed like any other, boring day. But when Lord Freeza requested them for backup, none of them expected their lives to take a 180º turn right over their heads. At least not like this. A spin on What if the Ginyu Force turned good? Rated T for some coarse language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Toei Animation, Funnimation, Shueisha, Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama. Dont sue my ass, I own nothing. )**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a new day**

The sun rose on planet Cold 12, bringing light to the bases that spread all over its surface. For the previous "tenants", the break of dawn was something magical and worthy of prayer. However, with none of them left alive to see it, the soldiers that had wiped the planet clean of the "unnecessary" a few months ago just saw it as the beginning of another day.

What were they even called? The Dromarians? Not like anyone cared to remember the name of a species whose planet had been chosen to be "made available" for the ones that had paid for it.

That was how things worked in the Freeza Force.

Among the riff-raff that awoke to start their daily drills, in a base reserved only for the elite and VIPs of the Force, the members of one of the most prestigious squad in the entire galaxy opened their eyes to begin a new day under the employ of the Frost Demons, all five with different emotions and thoughts.

**XXX**

Ginyu awoke in his personal chambers calmly, his mind quickly processing where he was and what his orders were for the day. With a smile, he got out of bed and proceeded to stretch, took a shower and went over to the closet and took out his impeccably polished black armor and boots, something he had done himself the night before. Not because he didn't trust the ones whose job it was to do so, not at all, but because making sure everything was perfect and in order was something that he did to pass the time.

He looked at his reflection in the armor, and cracked a wide smile as his eyes set upon the insignia on the left side, just over one of his two hearts. That symbol, HIS symbol, always brought a sense of glee to him. In fact, he realised, it had brought him so much glee that he had made the Pose of Joy without realising it!

Dropping the pose, somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he had done so without the rest of his team around, he slid the armor over his body, put on his boots and arm braces and calibrated his personal green scouter before placing it over his ear, where it somehow stayed in place.

"I really need to ask the engineers again about these" he muttered. The last time he had asked they had said it was very complicated, and that he wouldn't understand. The nerve! Out of personal respect he didn't question further, but the workings of the small device still perplexed him. However, now was not the time to wonder how a scouter stuck to the side of one's head.

He looked at the clock that hung from his wall. He had 30 minutes to get to Training hall #4, where he had told the other members to meet early in the morning to begin their daily routine. He smiled, proud at himself for his diligence.

He left his room and set out to his destination. After a few steps, he decided to take the long route. He had more than enough time to watch the sunrise.

**XXX**

Jeice woke up with a start, his recent nightmare still lingering in his mind. He sat on the bed and held his head in his shaky hands. Why was he having these? It didn't make any sense. There was no reason to have them. He had moved on from that, right? He sure hoped so.

It took a while for him to get his bearings, but he eventually managed to calm down and his heart stopped trying to escaped from his chest. Remembering where he was and what he was supposed to do, he sighed.

"Another day, another round of doing nothing" he mumbled as he slid out of bed and went to take a shower.

As the water washed away his sweat and his sleepiness from his bright red skin, he began to think about his life choices. Why had he joined the Force? He closed the faucet, and as he dried his mane of pure white hair, he sighed again, his mind drifting back to his teenage years. He had joined the force out of admiration for "Capt'n" Ginyu, but after some time he found out what he had really gotten himself into. The eternal wait between missions. The politics. The...horror of holding someone while they were dying. The fact that no one cared about that, most certainly not his bosses.

He shook his head. No, now was not the time to think about that. The Capt'n cared, his mates where fun to be with and that was good enough. Now was the time to… What was the time again?

He looked at the clock on the wall. He had exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds to get to Training Hall #4.

"Aw, shit!" Jeice shouted, quickly speeding out of the shower towards the closet. He flung the door open, which ripped it from its hinges and fell against the wall with a thud. He paid no mind to the broken door as he grabbed a set if armor and forced his body into it, while putting on his white boots and gloves with as much speed as he could muster. Were they clean? That really didn't matter right now. He was the second in command, and if he didn't get his ass in gear, he was going to be late, which would earn him a scolding from the Capt'n.

"What an example you are, Jeice", he thought sarcastically as he ran towards the Training Hall, hopping he could come up with a good excuse as to why he had taken so long.

**XXX**

Burter awoke quite well rested. It took him no time to shake off the initial tiredness that always came to him after waking up. He did a few quick stretches, took a quick cold shower, and put on his armor, boots, arm braces and fully calibrated scouter, all in less than one minute. He grinned, looking at himself in the mirror. He really was living up to his namesake today. Although being as tall as he was usually slowed people down, he took pride in the fact that he was the fastest in the Force.

Mind you, he wasn't deluded enough to really think he was the fastest. He knew full well that Lord Freeza, Cooler and King Cold were superior in every regard to him, and that Captain Ginyu and Salza, leader of Cooler's Armoured Squadron were (slightly) faster than him, however he had the edge in reach, which made the illusion that he was indeed faster.

'But that doesn't mean everyone else has to know' he thought somberly, dropping his grin. All he had was his relatively superior speed. Ever since he was a kid he had been fast. Being the best in the universe had always been his goal. But since he had entered the Force, he had met people that surpassed him at everything. Strength, ability, focus, powers… All but his speed. And he planned to keep it that way. In the eyes of his enemies and peers, he needed to be the Fastest in the Universe.

He looked at the clock on his wall. He had 1 minute and 30 seconds to get where Captain Ginyu was waiting. He was somewhat surprised at how late it had gotten. He grinned however, his deep blue skin shimmering with his aura.

"I'll take it as a challenge" his raspy voice echoing in his chambers. Not that anyone wold hear him, but he always appreciated the confidence boost.

He opened the door to his chambers, stepped to the middle of the hallway, struck a pose, and sped straight towards his destination. Today, he **was** speed.

**XXX**

Recoome awoke very happy that morning. Yesterday he had won the base's "Super Wrestling Championship" organized by...him. And he won because he hadn't printed enough pamphlets and only Plumm from accounting had showed up. In the end, he had just spent the day showing Plumm some wrestling moves while Guldo laughed at both of them. But he didn't laugh once Plumm pile drove him into a table. That had been awesome! And today would be even greater than yesterday. Recoome just knew it.

"Recooooome… is awake!" he shouted as he got out of his bed. He hummed a theme song he had made up for himself while he stretched, took a shower, and put on his armor. Calibrating the scouter… well, he hadn't paid attention to that class in military school. He would ask Jeice to do it for him later.

Which would probably earn him a scolding from the Captain.

Recoome wouldn't ask Jeice to calibrate the scouter.

"Ah, nothing like a nice shower to start the day. Let's see, where did I have to meet the Captain and the guys..." he pondered while searching for his notepad. Contrary to popular rumors that went around the Force, Recoome was very much literate, and normally took notes of everything in a personal notepad, because otherwise he would forget. But he wasn't stupid. Just because he was flamboyant, clumsy, had trouble remembering stuff, talked in third person and had a knack for causing trouble didn't mean he was stupid. Duh.

He finally saw his notepad underneath the nightstand. He lifted the nightstand up with one arm and bent down to pick it up, which caused the poor piece of furniture to fall and dent.

"Aw crap, the table!" Recoome said as he straightened up, notepad in hand "the Captain is going to make me pay for that..."

He shook his head, focusing on what was important, and flipped by the pages of his notepad looking for today's appointment.

"Lets see… Ah! Here we go. 'Meet at 7:00 in Training Hall #4'. Ok, so what time is it…?"

Recoome turned to look at the clock on the wall. He had 1 minute and 20 seconds to get there.

"Oh no! I need to hurry or I'll get in trouble!" He dashed towards the door and flung it open, before stopping in the hallway and flexing his muscles.

"Recooooooooome Dash!"he yelled before charging like a bull down the hallway. He ran past a few rooms before he remembered that Training Hall #4 was the opposite way.

**XXX**

Guldo awoke very angry, still feeling the bruise done to him by that damn accountant yesterday. He wasn't expecting a guy with a power level of 400 to try anything, but he had definitely been proven wrong. He would have thought about how brave that guy was and what excuse did he have to be a coward, if only he wasn't so irremediably pissed off!

"Ooh, when I get my hands on him… I'll make him pay!" he groaned as he rubbed his upper left eye. He remembered how Recoome had laughed at him with that booming laugh of his, and it made him even madder. Someday, he would make them all pay.

After some more grunts of anger, he got out of bed, took a shower and strolled over to his closet. He took his armor and black spandex out and began dressing himself, all the while muttering to himself.

"Ooh, it makes me soo angry! Next time I see that guy I'll give him a psychic hit right to the brain! And then I'll get him fired! And Recoome… Oooh, I'll steal his notepad! The dumb brute doesn't use the electronic one everyone has because '_It reminds me of home_'. Pffft! Lets see how you deal without your primitive paper writing device, you big oaf!

He finished putting on his armor, and kept going around in circles while coming up with ideas to get back to everyone.

"Ooh, to Pinat, I'll give him a psychic wedgie! Cheddra will get her armor pulled off in the middle of a meeting! Vegeta… Oh, I don't know what I'll do to him, but it will be the most painful of all painful deaths! And Captain Ginyu…

His brain clicked, remembering where he had to be that morning. Training Hall #4 at 7:00. He rolled all four of his eyes. The Captain and his morning routines. Well, he'd better get going if he didn't want to get scolded again. It was always him who got the lectures.

Guldo looked up at the clock on his wall. He was late.

His frustrated scream woke up all of those still asleep in the base.

**Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfic. It has been in the works for quite a while, getting rewritten over and over because I couldn't come up with an organic way to introduce the idea. And that idea is, What if the Ginyu Force turned good? People have tackled the notion of Ginyu turning good, but Ginyu without the dynamic of his team members seemed a little bland to me. As you can see, this proyect is kinda difficult to do without establishing their personalities, which is what this chapter tries to do. Feel free to leave reviews, criticism is very appreciated!**

**P.S: This Fanfic doesn't have a set schedule. I still have Uni and work, so chapters might be scarce these coming weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of plans

**Chapter 2: Change of Plans**

Jeice got to the training hall doors with seconds to spare, but said doors were closed shut. It wasn't like the Capt'n to be late, but he knew better than to question his superior about his tardiness. There was probably a good reason for this. He gladly took the opportunity to catch his breath and tried to comb his hair, before he realised that he hadn't actually brought a comb. He hadn't equipped his scouter either, which made him let out a sigh.

"Just great, even when get here on time, I'm still gonna get scolded. Well, at least I'm the first one..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Burter came speeding right past him, followed by a powerful gust of wind that knocked the second in command on his butt. The red skinned Brenchian huffed, annoyed, while his friend managed to come to a stop a few meters away and came back to help him.

"Sorry about that. I was in a real hurry" he apologized with a sheepish grin as he offered his hand to his superior. Jeice took the tall blue mutants hand and stood up, now somewhat embarrassed at the fact that his teammate had seen him in such a state. Had it been anyone else, he would have punched them and ordered him to run 300 laps around the entire base. Violence was what most soldiers understood, and if he didn't use it he would have been pushed over long ago. However, Burter had been his teammate for over 15 years, even before they were in the Ginyu Force. They had supported each other during the hard times, and Burter was there when "that thing" happened. After that, they started developing joint techniques , and both became even closer friends. But even so, an occasional warning wouldn't hurt.

"You don't tell anyone about this, or I'll make sure you don't get any pudding for a year" he told him with a mischievous smile.

Burter gasped, bringing his hands to his face "You wouldn't."

Jeice looked him in the eye "Try me" he deadpanned, trying to look as serious as possible.

Both looked at each other for a while, before bursting into a fit of laughter. They laughed for a while before they calmed down, at which point Burter realised that A)Jeice didn't have his scouter B)the training hall was closed and C) Captain Ginyu was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, wait a moment, where is Captain Ginyu? And why aren't you wearing your scouter?" he grinned, suspecting what had happened. "Did you wake up late today, and leave in a hurry?"

"What? No, I… I would never..." Jeice stammered, unable to hide the facts.

Burter chuckled "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he told his superior, winking.

"Oh yeah? And what about you, Mr Fastest in the Universe? Why were you late? Were you hyping yourself up with your stupid chants this morning?" Jeice spat back, hoping to get at least one back at his quick witted friend.

Burters face flushed, as he began to rant about how his 'I am speed' ritual wasn't stupid. Jeice chuckled, getting the satisfaction of hearing Burter's protests. He rested his head on the wall while his blue skinned teammate kept on going into detail about his speed. His mind put Burter on stereo as he began to wonder why the Capt'n was taking so long. He was almost never late, and the times he was it was only for about two minutes tops. But this long? This was not like him. Something must have happened. He was taken out of his daze when he felt Burter's hand on his shoulder

"Jeice"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Heads up, here he comes" the other replied

At first, Jeice thought he meant the Capt'n and stood straight up, eager to meet his leader. But then he heard it. The long, almost beastly roar that came through the hallway that only one person he knew could make. He braced himself for what was coming, as did Burter. No sooner had he prepared his mind, body and soul for what was coming that a ginger giant in white armor came charging through the hallway, stopping right in front of them with such force the floor underneath him cracked. He took a deep breath and bent down very close to the ground and held his arms to one side, maintaining the pose while looking straight at both his teammates

"Recooooooome is heeere!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making Jeice wince and Burter chuckle.

"About time you showed up" the tall blue mutant said, greeting his newly arrived teammate "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost"

"Well, I actually did" Recoome replied, scratching the back of his head "At first, I thought I was going the wrong way, so I turned around, but then it turned out I was right all along. I figured that out once I ended up in the women's bathroom instead of the Training Halls. They...they weren't happy about that."

Jeice and Burter both facepalmed, equally disappointed as they were impressed. They knew Recoome wasn't stupid, but sometimes he did things so reverse backwards that they had to reevaluate this fact. They honestly thought he did these things on purpose. Nonetheless, that wasn't the situation either, so they just had to assume that was just how Recoome... worked. However, both also knew that he was a trusted ally and one of the only friends they could count on. And in this line of work, someone like that was really rare. So they let their hands fall from their faces and gave him a smile.

"Well, you are here now" Jeice told his ginger pal. "Now the only ones missing are the Capt'n and…"

"Ahem" a low pitched voice spoke up, causing the rest of the Ginyu Force to look in his direction.

"Ah, Guldo, there you are!" Recoome said happily as he walked towards him. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you and your accountant friend. Don't think I will forget about yesterday anytime soon" he replied in a non amused tone which caused Recoome to stop in his tracks and his smile to disappear.

"Hey Guldo, come on, he was just trying to be nice. You should try it out sometime." Burter told him, trying his best not to sound as irritated by his presence as he was. The only response he got from the short green Bas was a low humph as he passed by him, which made his solid crimson eyes twitch with mild distaste.

Jeice frowned at the attitude of his fellow Ginyu Force member. Guldo wasn't a particularly strong fighter, but was constantly in a bad mood and didn't get along with his teammates. Since the beginning, Guldo had felt somewhat of an inferiority complex, being the last one to join the squad, but that didn't excuse his behavior towards the rest or the team or other soldiers in general. Always mocking, condescending and rude, he didn't like any of his teammates and they did their best to ignore him(except Recoome, who wanted him to feel accepted). The Capt'n always told them not to fight between each other, but Guldo really made some missions unbearable. In their first mission, he had gone out of his way to make the others look bad so that he would get all the credit. The only reason he hadn't gotten into to much trouble was because of his amazing psychic powers, which even allowed him to stop time. Other than that, he didn't have any redeeming qualities. He even had a terribly bad breath.

But the question popped up again in Jeice's head. They were now all here, but where was the Capt'n? Surely he would have arrived by now. This definitely wasn't normal. What was going on?

**XXX**

Ginyu felt bad for his squad. He had bailed out on them and hadn't been able to tell them about the change of plans. Jeice hadn't answered transmissions, Recoome's scouter was, as usual, not calibrated, and both Burter and Guldo had theirs turned off. He sighed. Duty called, and he had to answer the transmission with or without his squad. Specially one from Lord Freeza himself.

He opened comms with the man he fervently followed and knelled before him, his head hanging low.

"Greetings, Lord Freeza. To what do I owe this honor?" he asked.

He lifted his head to look at the Frost Demon and grew concerned when he saw the look on his face. It was a look of pure annoyance and controlled anger, a look which almost didn't fit his small and slender features. Freeza took a breath before talking.

"Captain Ginyu, I might need your squad after all. Dodoria has been killed and half my crew is dead" he stated, almost nonchalantly.

This stunned Ginyu, as he looked at the screen with utter disbelief. "Dodoria? Killed? By who?" he asked. He had known Dodoria, Freeza's brutal left fist, a man that could fight quite well and kill even better. The fact that such a soldier had been killed on a planet where the average power level was 1200 seemed ludicrous. The name that came out of Freeza's lips next stunned him even more.

"Vegeta" Freeza spat the name with venom in his tone "He recovered in one of our stations, and came to Namek as well. He is currently gathering the Dragon Balls like we are, probably just to spite me or make a wish of his own. Furthermore, there seems to be third party after them as well."

The transmission became unstable, and Ginyu noticed that is what Freeza's doing, his immense power affecting the call. "The monkey prince he can outsmart me, Lord Freeza. And I'm not about to let that go unchecked" Freeza turned his back on his underling, allowing him to process the information that had just been delivered. "I have sent Zarbon after him, but now I grow weary" He turned back to face Ginyu, looking at him with fire in his eyes.

"I want you and your men to come to this planet and help me gather the Dragon Balls. I also want you to "deal" with Vegeta, but bring him back to me alive. He needs to be disciplined before he is disposed of, and I will see to that myself."

The small overlord paused, as if remembering something. The events of the past two days still bothered him beyond measure. "I also need new scouters, all the ones we had were destroyed by the locals" he added, managing to keep his rage controlled.

Ginyu bowed once more "We are ready to depart and we will do so at once. With our special pods, it will take us five days to arrive" he told his master.

Freeza smirked "Good. I will be expecting you, Captain. I know you will not disappoint me" the small Frost Demon turned around, showing his back to Ginyu once more "That will be all"

Ginyu bowed yet again, and the transmission came to a close. He got up and fully processed the situation. Vegeta finally had gone rouge, and Lord Freeza counted on him and his team to stop him. This was yet another chance to show his loyalty to the man he adored above all else. He smiled, and reached for his scouter, trying to open a communication with his team.

"Dammit, why aren't they answering my calls? Sometimes I could even believe they are slacking..." Finally, he saw Burter's scouter online and called it. After a few seconds he got an answer.

"Captain Ginyu? What happened? We were..." Another voice came through the scouter, and he instantly recognized the voice of his second in command "Capt'n Ginyu? Are you ok? I'm sorry I was late today but I really..." Ginyu cut him off.

"Don't worry about that. It wasn't my intention to leave you out of the loop but something important came up. We'll talk in detail later, along with why you don't have you scouter" he heard Jeice's gulp and nearly chuckled before regaining his composure "Is the whole team with you?"

"Yeah, everyone else is here. What is it you need to tell us?" the Captain smiled, knowing beforehand how they would all react to the news.

"Lord Freeza called with a mission. Prepare yourselves, because we are going to Namek."

A few seconds of silence passed before he heard the collective cheers of his soldiers. He couldn't help but be happy too. After so long, they finally got to go on another mission. They would have to talk later about the seriousness of the situation, but for now, Ginyu let them cheer and laugh. It was good to prepare for what was about to come. And if he was right, everything was about to hit the fan.

**Whats this? A chapter soon after I said they would be scarce? Well, it was already partially written and I only needed to proof write it. This chapter is another slower one, but it serves a similar purpose as the last one, this one exploring the relationship between the members of the Ginyu Force. But don't worry, from chapter 3 onward we get to the good stuff. See you next time, and feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**The** **Ginyu Force entrance scene I used in this chapter was the one from Kai, namely this one **_** watch?v=3nDC30IMeD8 **_**Just thought it would be better if I gave you the visuals instead of having you rely on my poor description.****Once again, I own nothing shown in the video.**

**XXX**

_**Warning. Imminent arrival on Planet Namek. Imminent arrival on Planet Namek. Prepare for landing in T minus 30 seconds.**_

Ginyu opened his eyes, his body somewhat stiff from suspended animation. He grunted, as he knew his poses wouldn't be as fluid in this state. Oh well, any chance to stretch was very welcomed. Stretching was a kind of posing, after all.

His thought were interrupted by the abrupt shaking and five loud booms that signaled his team had crashed into the planets surface. He really hated this method of invasion, it was so uncivilized. But he had to admit, it made for one hell of an entrance.

The hatch whirred and steamed as it opened, letting the captain see the green sky of the planet. It really was a peaceful planet, but what they had heard as they were leaving the base was troubling. Zarbon was dead, killed by a rebellious Vegeta and there were very few soldiers left. The last days had been monotonous as Vegeta seemed to be laying low for now, seemingly content with his slaughter. But he had made one fatal mistake, as they were the last line of defense now, and none of them were as prideful as Zarbon or as stupid as Dodoria. The Ginyu Force would punish him and watch with glee as he was executed by their Lord for ever defying him.

Speaking of whom, they had all landed next to him personal spaceship, and Ginyu knew he was already expecting them.

"Rise and shine boys, we got here. Let's not make Lord Freeza wait. Jeice, the speaker please"

"Roger that Capt'n!

"Let's make this quick!"

"Oookay!"

"Hmph"

He got out of the pod and turned to address his men, who were all getting out of their respective ships.

He smiled as Jeice turned on the radio device they always carried and their song filled the air. Ginyu had a soft spot for this particular song. It was proposed by Recoome and proof read by him, with the rest of the members agreeing to using it. Sometimes he wanted to sing along,( Ginyu Force Rules! Ginyu Force Rules!), but he knew that would be unprofessional.

The team rose up into the air in formation and landed on the spaceship with the right amount of flamboyance and artistic flare. In front of them was their boss and employer, the strongest being known to them, the small Frost Demon known as Freeza. The elite warriors couldn't help but smirk as they got into the poses they had agreed on, doing their best entrance possible (as rehearsed daily) while they introduced themselves.

"I'm Recoome!" _I totally nailed the pose _he thought happily

"I aaaaaaam... Burter!" _Aw yes, perfect form!_

"I'm Jeice!" _Crikey, my voice was a bit off! Damn suspended animation!_

"Guldo!" _I have to admit, posing is one of the highlights of this job. That and the chilly burgers._

"Ginyu!" _We all did spectacularly, but now its time for the best part!_

Perfectly in sync and with amazing agility, they huddled together and preformed their best posses, getting into their masterful group pose.

"For as together… we are the Ginyu Force!" they proclaimed proudly, all while Guldo used his powers to make the air around them look like a bed of roses to enhance their entrance.

A few seconds of tense silence filled the air as Freeza looked at his elite squad. All of them were tense and expectant, but their faces wouldn't show it. Jeice and Burter were starting to panic, their mind racing over the possibility of Freeza not liking the performance. Recoome was also nervous, but because he feared that someone as high class as Lord Freeza might not like the theme song. Guldo was getting impatient, his knee starting to hurt from maintaining the pose. As for the Captain, he was calm, as he knew what would come next.

All of their fears and doubts disappeared when Freeza… blushed of all things. He took a moment to regain his composure before talking.

"My… what an entrance" he said, making the Ginyu Force smirk with pride. They were all ecstatic, he loved it! But as professionals, they didn't show their emotions further than their respective smirks. They finally dropped their poses, as Ginyu addressed Freeza.

"Glad to be of service, Lord Freeza. What is the status of our mission?" he asked.

"It hasn't changed. Bring back my Dragon Balls and Vegeta. You may have a bit of fun with him, but not to much. I want him alive" he grinned, thinking about the best way to torture him.

The Ginyu Force turned on their scouters to find Vegeta's location. Almost immediately, all four scouters lit up as they detected his power. Jeice's, Recoome's and Burter's composure almost flew out the window at the number. 25.000? That a lot more than what it was last time. Not that he was an immediate threat to them, but… they'd better warn Guldo.

Suddenly, another two dots appeared on their scouters, making all four frown and causing Guldo to look up at them expectantly.

"Hmm, what about these other two?" Ginyu asked, as Guldo turned towards Recoome and whispered "_What othe_r _two?" _

"_I'll tell you later" _was Recoomes answer, which was met by another of the green aliens 'hmphs'

"Ah yes, those two pests. It seems Vegeta formed a little party. They are not of interest, I supposed you can kill them" Freeza answered nonchalantly.

Ginyu nodded, and signaled Jeice to step forward. The red skinned second in command picked up a metal briefcase and presented it to Freeza.

"By the way, here is the scouter you asked for. Latest model" he said, opening the briefcase and revealing a model of the scouter they were all wearing, except it had a purple lens, specifically made for the Emperor.

"Ah yes, good work" the Frost Demon said, admiring the craftsmanship of the device. He then picked it up, giving Jeice a smile that made the soldier uncomfortable, though he kept his own smirk, before bowing and stepping back to join his team.

"Alright then, go complete your mission. Do not make me wait to long" Freeza told the elite squad with a bit of impatience.

"Worry not Lord Freeza, we'll be back with both the Dragon Balls and Vegeta within the hour" the Captain responded, as he turned to his men.

Freeza watched puzzled as they started to run in place in a small circle, all while chanting. Before he could even wonder what they hell they were doing, they got into formation in order of height and yelled "Ginyu Force!" before blasting off. The small Emperor of the universe stared at them until they were out of his field of vision before heading into his spaceship

"My, I knew they were flamboyant, but that was… definitely something" he said as his hover chair disappeared into the metal craft.

**XXX**

Feeling the stare of the Emperor leave them, the Ginyu Force finally relaxed, and Jeice let out a sigh of relief, which caught the attention of Burter, who didn't waste the opportunity to jab at his friend.

"Whats wrong, Jeice? I realized your voice was kinda squeaky. Are you still sleepy form the trip, or is it that you were scared of the monkey prince?" the blue mutant jabbed, annoying his red skinned teammate. Before Jeice could respond, however, Guldo pipped up, driving everyone's attention to him.

"Ok, what is going on? You were all surprised when you used the scouter. What is wrong with Vegeta? And who are these 'other two'?" Ginyu turned his horned head to address his squad member.

"Ah yes, let me fill you in the details before we get there. Vegeta has gotten quite stronger, now registering at 25.000, and he has two others with him at 7.500 and 8.000 respectively. It's a bit of a surprise that he had improved so much, but its nothing out of your caliber, much less ours. They are moving towards the south west, so we will follow them and intercept them when they land" he then directed his attention to the entire team "Is that clear?"

"Yeah" Burter confirmed.

"Uh huh" Recoome simply nodded.

"Of course Capt'n" Jeice stated.

"As long as I get Vegeta..." Guldo mumbled.

Ginyu turned his head forward, focusing on the fight ahead. If his hunch was correct, Vegeta was still hiding some power. And if his allies were doing the same… He shook his head, relaxing. His team was made up of some of the strongest people known in the Frost Demon Empire. They had trained and adapted to every situation and always come on top. Even if Vegeta was hiding his true power, he would not get past him. That he would make sure of.

Jeice was still annoyed by Burter's comments, but he let them slide for now. He knew that it wasn't time to talk about the dumb remarks they threw at each other before a mission, and that there would be more than enough time to tell him off after dealing with Vegeta's little party. He was a little worried by the prince's drastic increase in power, but he assured himself that it wouldn't be a problem.

Burter was feeling very accomplished. He had done his pose perfectly, jabbed at Jeice and left him without response, and now the mission seemed to be well on its way. Who cared if Vegeta had gotten stronger, he still wasn't faster than him. And the other two were so weak that they were surely not fast. No matter what, no one on this backwater planet (except Freeza) was faster than him. So for now, he felt like a million galactic credits.

Recoome was a bit impatient. The pod was small, the wait had been long, and now the prince had somehow gotten super strong. Even when he had been rude and mean and never participated in his wrestling tournaments (but his lackey did, so he had somewhat of a friendship with Nappa) he hadn't been able to do much about it because he was Lord Freeza's little pet. But now he had betrayed the Emperor, making him an enemy. And Recoome couldn't have been happier. Now he could pile drive him, and it would be justified! But he could only hope he would get Vegeta for himself.

Guldo, by his part, was fuming. The arrogant prince had always laughed at him because he was a bit stronger, but now he had gone and gotten twice as powerful? Ooh, he really hoped he would get Vegeta for himself, as he would then tear him apart for all of his bullying he hadn't been able to do anything about. And the other two weren't going to be a problem. A fleeting thought made him wonder if his powers would work on Vegeta, now that he was twice as strong. But his anger eclipsed those thoughts. He would make Vegeta pay, no matter what the others said.

So as the Ginyu Force flew over the green water and blue islands of planet Namek, all five super warriors had one collective thought:

"What could go wrong?"

**XXX**

A bit farther away, aware that they were being followed, three fighters, one human monk, one saiyan prince and a young hybrid of both races sped through the air as fast as they could towards were the prince had hid the Dragon Balls carrying the last remaining two with them. They were pressed for time, as the ones that followed them were getting ever closer. But as they were gaining ground, the prince pointed at a congregation of rocks.

"There!" Vegeta yelled, leading them to ground. All three became a little more relieved as they saw the wish granting orbs still there. But the human and hybrid stopped in their tracks, making the prince turn to them.

"Why are you stopping now? Come on, put that dragon ball next to the others and grant me immortality!" Vegeta yelled both of them, a mix of fear and anger in his voice.

"We don't know if we can trust you just yet. How do we know you won't just kill us after we do this?" Krillin told him, holding on to the orb tightly.

Vegeta scuffed, tempted to just launch the ball he was holding at the insubordinate earthlings bald head. But he calmed himself down and simply yelled at him again "Are you serious!? There is no time for this, the Ginyu Force will be here any moment! So stop being such a pansy and put that dragon ball next to…

Before he could finish his sentence, the five elite soldier dropped from the sky in front of them, blocking their path to the Dragon Balls. The three warriors felt the color drain from their faces as the Ginyu Force stared back at them smiling confidently. The tense silence was broken quite soon by the captain himself.

"Hello Vegeta" he said, as Burter and Jeice greeted the prince as well. "Hi mate" Jeice said as he smiled confidently. "It's been a long time" Burter quipped.

Vegeta cursed "Not now, I was so close."

"We are here to deliver you and the Dragon Balls back to Lord Freeza. So be dear and don't struggle, he wants you in good shape" Ginyu continued.

Recoome then realised that Vegeta and his bald friend had a wishing orb each, so he looked behind him to find the rest sitting quite nicely together, something that brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Captain, looks like he even prepared them for us. How nice" he said with genuine gratitude, which earned him a frown from both Burter and Jeice.

Vegeta smirked, looking down at the Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Right, and next thing you'll tell me is to surrender and beg for forgiveness, is that right?"

Ginyu smirked as well, knowing where the prince was going with this "That's the plan."

Vegeta suddenly turned around and chucked the ball as hard as he could "Go to Hell!" he roared. His efforts were cut short to prevent the elites from obtaining his prize were cut short however, as he felt powerful gust of wind fly past him and turn around only to see Burter with the ball back in his hands.

"Nice try, but you won't match my speed" the blue mutant mocked the prince, enjoying the shocked expression of his little party and the compliments from his own team.

Krillin was starting to panic "_Vegeta was right, these guys are monsters! Not only is their ki really strong, but there's four of them! There's no way we can win, even with Vegeta_!" he thought his mind racing.

Gohan was also shaking in his boots, having felt the power coming from all of them he was now sure the boost he had gained from Guru would fall quite short. If only the guy that looked like mister Piccolo had joined them, he might have been able to match against one of them. But the purple one was had the strongest ki he had ever felt. It was mind blowing!

"_Dad, please, we need you here right now..."_ he thought.

Both of them were pulled out of their thoughts by Vegeta's yell

"Break it!"

"What!?" Krillin was confused as what he was referring to, but Vegeta immediately let him now.

"The ball in your hands! Destroy it right now!" he yelled once again, making Krillin jump in realisation.

"But..." he started, only to have the prince cut him off.

"No buts! Break it right now, it's our only hope!"

Krillin steeled himself, and lifted his hand to hit the Dragon Ball, intent on breaking it into shards.

"Hyaaa-

But the Ginyu Force was ready, rather, one of them was. Taking a deep breath, Guldo put his hands in the position and extended his psychic power to his surroundings.

"Time Stop!" he yelled. Immediately, the entire planet froze in a single frame in time. The green short alien made his way towards Krillin, smiling, before stopping in front of Vegeta.

"_And here you were, thinking you could just get past us. You were always a fool, Vegeta." _Guldo stepped passed the prince and got in front of the bald monk, snatching the ball out of his hands.

Ooh, he really wanted to take all of them out, but he was unsure he could harm the monkey inside frozen time. Plus, he was running out of breath, and if he wanted to really scare them, he should do as Burter did and return to where he had been in the beginning.

"_Worry not, there will be plenty of time to hurt every one of them in due time" _he told himself before getting to his original position. He exhaled, letting time flow freely again.

-aaah!" Krillin finished his initial yell, but he stared dumbfounded at his empty hands when he didn't find his target. Guldo snickered and juggled the ball in anticipation, and his grin grew wider when the three fighters found the ball in his hands.

"Wha- but how?" Gohan stammered, unable to believe his eyes.

Guldo let out a genuine laugh this time "You thought there was no one to stop you, but there was me, Guldo!" he laughed again, prompting the rest of the Ginyu Force to laugh with him.

"All right, lets not forget why we are here" Ginyu said, attempting to calm down his team "I'll handle Vegeta, you can get the two runts"

This decision was met by jeers and complaints from everyone in the team, as everyone wanted Vegeta for themselves. Ginyu sighed, a bit annoyed, but he knew his team could handle it. There was also the fact that the Dragon Balls needed to be delivered to the Emperor, so he relented.

"Oh fine, I'll deliver the balls to Lord Freeza and you can fight all of them. But I expect you to be done by the time I get back. Is that clear?

"You got it Capt'n. These blokes will be down in no time" Jeice said as he cracked his knuckles.

With that, Ginyu turned around and closed his eyes, concentrating on the task at hand. One after the other, the Dragon Balls were lifted into the air and settled around Ginyu, a feat that earned him a few gasps from his enemies and put a smirk on his face. He lifted of the ground as well, taking care that none of the orbs escaped his mental hold.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Remember, Vegeta needs to be alive, but the other two are to be killed" without another word he was gone.

Recoome then asked the million dollar question.

"Right, so, who gets Vegeta?"

His teammates turned to him with smiles on their faces, all while their enemies discussed some sort of strategy.

"Well, only one way to decide that" Burter told the tall ginger man as he smirked, getting one back from him.

"Yeah, you got that right" he said, as all the elite soldiers started snickering in a sinister manner.

The other three warriors stopped listening to Vegeta's information on each member of the Ginyu Force to focus on their enemies. They knew their chances were slim, but that laughter shared among their opponents was unnerving. Just what kind of evil ploy could these soldiers be planning for them?

**XXX**

**Aaaaaand... Here we are again! I'm sorry for the lack of uploads (even though I did say they would be scarce) but I had a mayor case of writers block. Tends to happen when you don't remember the events of this part of the saga too well and have to re-watch it. Then I ended up in a new job, watching the rest of Z, and now here we are, about to go on vacation. That means no chapter for another month. Ha Ha (I'm sorry) We've yet to get to the good stuff, since I've just been basically retelling the chapters from another perspective. But don't worry, next chapter is the fights. I promise. Until next time!**


	4. Namekian Rumble!

**Chapter 4: Namekian rumble.**

Ginyu sped through the air with the Dragon Balls hovering around him. He was about five hundred kilometers away from his Lords spaceship, and would have normally done this trip in one minute and 40 seconds, but the concentration he needed to keep the balls airborne made him go much slower. But it didn't matter. One of his orders was complete, and the other would soon be completed by his team. So he flew at low supersonic speeds, with an absolute sense of confident.

**XXX**

Vegeta and the two warriors from Earth however, had a very different feeling. A feeling of... confusion. Because in front of them, Freeza's elite squad, some of the strongest fighters in the Frost Demon empire, were playing a very familiar yet childish game.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" yelled all four aliens as they threw their hand to the centre of the circle they formed, continuously getting ties, much to their collective frustration. This had been going on for two minutes now, and it seemed it would be going on for even longer, if it weren't for a sudden stroke of luck.

"Paper!" yelled Jeice.

"Paper!" proclaimed Burter.

"Rock!" both Recoome and Guldo yelled.

A moment of silence engulfed the area before the second in command and the speed demon cheered while the two losers complained, the earthlings and prince looking on, the later starting to feel impatient.

"I demand a repeat! That wasn't fair!" protested Guldo to his teammates, Recoome fervently nodding above him.

"Sorry mates, but this was more than fair. Stop being sore losers and just cheer me one while I beat on Vegeta" Jeice told his co-workers while taking a step towards the enemy group, before he got stopped by Burter.

"Not so fast!" he said, putting his hand on his red skinned friend's shoulder, making him chuckle. '_Ironic for you of all people to say that' _he thought.

"We still have to decide who gets Vegeta between both of us" the blue skinned mutant finished, causing his commander to roll his eyes.

"Aw come on, Burter. You have loads less bones to pick with Vegeta than I do. Let me at him, will ya? You can get the small blokes over there." he said, pointing at Gohan and Krillin, which made both fighters clench their fists.

"No, we need to settle this" Burter said as he shook his head, uncharacteristically serious "This is an important matter to all of us, and it must be done correctly, not because of 'bones to pick'. If that were the case, Guldo should be the one fight him." he finished causing Guldo to loudly agree with him.

Jeice sighed, knowing this was very true. He considered remarking his authority to Burter so that he would let him fight Vegeta, but he reconsidered it. It was true that all of them had agreed on fair play, and him enforcing his position as second in command was something he didn't really need to do with his teammates, much less now. So he cracked a serious smile before extending his hand and nodding to his best friend.

"Let's do this. One round, no repeats." he sated, making Burter smile before he also he extended his hand. No more words were needed, and even their enemies stood in silence as they began their round.

"Rock!" started Jeice, passion as hot as magma in his voice and heart.

"Paper!" continued Burter, equally as impassioned.

"Scissors!" both yelled as they threw their hand with such force small cracks formed on the namekian soil, a cloud of dust engulfing both of them. Both sides remained expectant (though for entirely different reasons), and as the dust settled, the result was clear.

Jeice had played paper once again, and Burter had played scissors.

"Ha! It seems I get Vegeta now!" Burter proclaimed with a wide grin, while Jeice pulled back his hand disappointed.

"Bugger!" he complained before composing himself "Well, I suppose fair is fair. Just let me fight the little twerps first, alright?" he told the winner, who couldn't help but comply.

"Okay, just to not hear you complain any more" he teased, which made Jeice scowl at him for a moment before he dismissed the comment and stepped forward to face his two enemies. Gohan and Krillin both gulped, somewhat nervous, before the monk addressed the prince behind them both.

"So Vegeta, anything we should know about this guy?" he asked him.

"Not much, other than he is powerful, but you knew that already. In my opinion, you have very little chance." he deadpanned, which caused Krillin to look back at him and Gohan's knees to buckle slightly.

"So, do you think you could help us out with this?" the boy began, before he got interrupted by the red alien.

"Alright you two, Lord Freeza wants you dead ASP, so I will be the one to do that. So if you would kindly stop yapping and surrender, I'll make this easy and somewhat painless. And as for you Vegeta, if you interfere, none of us will take it kindly. Besides, your warriors pride wont let you do that, now will it?" he finished, a smirk growing on his face.

The prince growled, crossing his arms "Don't patronize me, Jeice. I won't interfere now, but I WILL deal with all of you later" he proclaimed, pointing at the entire Ginyu Force, which made all of them snicker.

"Well, someone is confident. Too bad I didn't get you for me, I really wanted to beat you down" Recoome said, laughing at the prince's declaration.

Jeice was starting to get exasperated, and he didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Shut up, ya wankers! I will not repeat myself, surrender and your death will be quick!" he yelled at both fighters, eager not to mess up his hair to much. However, his enemies had other plans, as they slipped into their fighting stances and glared at Jeice.

"Gohan, release your power!" Krillin told the young boy, who nodded and proceeded to power up along his friend. Their sudden rise in power caught the Ginyu Force off guard, as their scouters flared up, the numbers quickly rising past their expectations.

"What's this? It would seem they were hiding some power in their little bodies. Their powers just doubled, no, its more than double what they were before!" Burter exclaimed, somewhat surprised.

Guldo gulped, thinking over his teammates remark '_If their power __levels __w__ere __a__round __7__.__5__00 before, and now its almost double… That's almost as strong as Vegeta was before he went to that "Eatrh" planet!'_ a bead of sweat formed on his brow '_Man, am I lucky I didn't fight these two.'_

Jeice looked at his scouter as the numbers finally came to a stop, and looked back at his opponents, their aura shimmering brightly around them. He closed his eyes and sighed, removing the scouter from the side of his head, before he addressed the two warriors.

"So you were hiding some power after all. And you really think that's enough?" he told them, shaking his head "Well fine then, if you're so eager to fight, I'll let you take the first shot" he finished, crossing his arms, inviting them to strike.

Krillin and Gohan shared a glance and with a sudden burst of speed, both flew high up into the air and charged at Jeice with as much strength they had, one directing his fist into his temple while the other attempted a devastating kidney punch.

But their efforts were completely canceled when Jeice caught their punches with little effort, surprising both of them. They attempted to wriggle out of his hold, but the second in command of the Ginyu Force just tightened his grip while grinning.

"What's this? Were those your strikes? Well, I was expecting more than this, but I guess I had my expectations set too high" he finished. But his tone of voice was not indicative of how he felt.

'Bloody hell!_ If I hadn't blocked that would__a'__ve hurt. I don't have Recoome's insane r__e__sistance __to pain and stamina, can't make this too long.' _he thought, his worrisome self starting to manifest itself.

Before his prisoners could do anything, he slammed them together a few times before he let go of a dazed Krillin and using Gohan as a living club to slamming both off them away. The fighters skidded on the ground for a few meters before they stopped themselves, panting and somewhat dizzy, a nasty bruise forming on their foreheads and blood trickling down the corner of their mouth's. However, this didn't stop them for long, as they were soon upon Jeice once more, Krillin throwing precise punches and kicks aimed to the exposed parts of his opponent with his fluid Turtle Style while Gohan attempted to break his balance with the more aggressive Demon Style.

But no matter how hard they punched or kicked, nor how fast they feinted, Jeice was always one step ahead, blocking and parrying with a focused and rhythmic style polished from years of academy training, almost like a sort of dance. The result was that both fighters were taking far more damage than the red skinned Freeza Force elite, and getting almost no result for their efforts.

'_I can't believe this! He is just toying with us!' _Krillin grimaced inwardly. '_Vegeta was right, we have no chance. If only he wasn't so prideful, we could __beat him together!'_

"Gohan, pull back!" he yelled, both of them quickly speeding away from the Ginyu Force member, panting and bruised while their opponent only had minor scuffs on his gloves and shins.

"What's this now? Got any other tricks to play?" the red skinned humanoid taunted. "Perhaps a super special move? Alright, I'll let you do one more attack. Make it count!" he smirked.

"Hey Jeice, you're playing around too much!" Burter complained, catching his friend's attention "At this rate I'll never get my turn with Vegeta. Hurry up, will you!" he shouted, making Jeice giggle.

"Always so impatient, ol' cobber. Come on, what's wrong with having some fun? Besides, aren't you bloody fast? You'll just have to beat Vegeta quickly." he shouted back, making Burter scowl before he turned his head to him.

'_I also wanted to enjoy myself, __dumb ass__' _the blue mutant muttered.

Jeice turned his attention back to his opponents, who had flown up into the air and stood next to each other still tired but had taken this opportunity to regain some of their strength.

"Well, come on then! We don't have a lot of time, so do your special moves!" he urged them.

The two warriors looked at each other and nodded before Krillin cupped his hands to his side and Gohan lifted both his hands in front of his forehead, as both charged their masters techniques.

"Ka…me…ha...me…" he chanted, as the young boy hovered beside him charging a blast of his own.

"Masenko..." he said, the yellow beam gathering energy faster than his friend's.

Jeice was somewhat surprised, but also a bit excited. One of the first lessons Capt'n Ginyu had taught him was that a special move was something truly worthy of carrying said name, and an enemies special move could and SHOULD only be answered with a special move of your own. Exited, he took his signature pose and then made a small hop, forming his special move that identified him as the red magma of the team.

"Alright, lets do this! Crusher Ball!" his voice echoing in the landscape and his red tinted aura shimmering in contrast to the yellow and blue above him.

"HA!" the fighters from earth yelled in unison as they fired the blasts towards Jeice, who responded to the combined blast with his own. The clash of their powers was fierce, and for a moment it seemed that Jeice had the upper hand, as the blast moved towards the duo slowly but surely.

Vegeta stood to the side tapping his foot, somewhat unnerved. If those two died, his plan would be ruined. He grunted and crossed his arms, annoyed at their incompetence.

The Ginyu Force however, cheered their second in command on, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Wow, cool, impressive light show!" Recoome cooed, enjoying the display with glee.

"Yeah, there is no way Jeice will lose now. Too bad, I wanted a shot at all of them as well." lamented Guldo, kicking the ground.

"Don't be such a baby. Look, when I fight Vegeta, I'll let each of you punch him once." Burter offered, getting an incredulous look from his peers

"Really, you'd do that?" both asked at the same time. Their enthusiasm was cut short however, as suddenly the beam clash stopped moving toward Gohan and Krillin.

Numbers started rising in Recoome's and Burter's scouter, much to their surprise.

"Wait, what?" Recoome exclaimed "But that's impossible!"

Something that was universally accepted was that an energy blast had only the power you had put into it initially, and it couldn't be strengthened unless you threw another blast. Of course, in a beam struggle, this was impossible, as it took an incredibly precise flow of ki and concentration to prevent the blast from exploding prematurely.

However, the earthlings didn't have this problem. Ki control was extremely rare among them, and because of this those who knew how to use it had incredible precision and sustain compared to other species of the galaxy, who were either born with it or not. Because of this, they had learned not only to throw attacks much stronger than themselves, but to strengthen those blasts once thrown.

And this was something Jeice was about to discover head on as the Kameha-senko slowly overcame his blast and headed straight to him.

Gohan and Krillin were putting their very lives at stake, screaming at the top of their lungs while pushing their energy to limits previously thought impossible with the sole purpose of beating their opponent.

And it was working.

"What in the…?" was the only thing Jeice managed to say, appalled, before he lost focus on his blast, causing the entire mass of energy to explode, obscuring him from sight in a bright flash and a cloud of dust.

**XXX**

Ginyu finally arrived at the Frost Demon's ship, balls intact and in perfect formation ready to be delivered. To his surprise, Freeza was already ready for him, standing outside of the spaceship on the namekian soil.

"Ah, Lord Freeza." he said, bowing "I have brought back the Dragon Balls as ordered" he announced, letting the orbs drop gently from his psychic hold onto the floor.

"Well done Ginyu. I knew you wouldn't let me down" Freeza remarked, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his prize. He began to caress them, but stopped as Ginyu directed his attention back to him.

"And now, to celebrate, I will preform the Dance of Joy for you" he stated, beginning the Dance with much Joy indeed. However, he hadn't gotten very far into it when Freeza stopped him.

"Uh, Ginyu, that really isn't necessary" he stressed, making the captain stop somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh, yes, excuse me my Lord. I don't know what got into me." he sputtered.

"It's fine, really" Freeza assured him. "But tell me, what happened to Vegeta and his little gang?"

"I left my squad to deal with it. Knowing them, they have already finished and are on the way. There is no need to worry."

That was his answer, although he did not feel as confident. It had been twelve minutes already with no contact made. What was going on? Surely by now, the job would have been done. He really wanted to go check it out, but until Lord Freeza dismissed him he could not do anything about it. He shook his head. This was his team he was talking about. What was the worst that could happen?

**XXX**

Back in the battlefield, said team was in awe. Where Jeice had been standing, there was now a crater, and his assailants were unable to keep themselves airborne, and had dropped to the ground, struggling to stay standing. They had expended to much energy, but at least, it was over.

"I.. I can't believe this!" Guldo began "Je...Jeice lost?"

"No, that's impossible! That blast couldn't have been enough to do him in!" Recoome protested, as he turned to Burter. "Hey Burter, are you listening? That can't be right, ri..."

Recoome stopped as he saw the expression on Burter's face. It was an expression he could not explain, but somehow he knew it was wrong in this situation.

Burter was smiling, a smile that became a laugh that puzzled all of the people in the vicinity, both friend and foe.

"Oooooh, you two are precious. You doubt him too much, you guys. Look over there" he told them, pointing at the edge of the crater.

Both groups looked over, and one felt sweat run down their back while the other felt very relived. Because at the edge of that crater measuring 12 meters in diameter stood Jeice, his left glove completely gone and the left side of his armor singed and burned,with a few superficial bruises and cuts which had traces of his lavender colored blood on them, but otherwise okay.

Gohan and Krillin couldn't believe it. That had been their best shot, and that red skinned powerhouse had survived it! With little energy left, they got into sloppy fighting poses, ready to see this through to the end

"Hey" Krillin addressed Gohan, who looked at him tiredly "If we don't make it, it's been good knowing you" he said smiling, which caused the hybrid child to gulp.

Jeice, on his end, was absolutely fuming. If he hadn't dodged last moment, he would have been seriously hurt. He hadn't been able to dodge completely though, and his energy had dropped quite a bunch because of it. Not to mention his hair was singed!

'_Those wankers, _d_o they even know how expensive it is to keep this baby clean?!' _he yelled inwardly, absolutely livid.

"I've had enough of this pointless crap, ya mongrels!" he screamed at both earth warriors, speeding up to them in a fit of rage. Unable to stop him, both were mercilessly tackled by Jeice before he spun around and kicked Krillin away with a spin kick to the face, making him skid across the landscape, badly hurt. He then turned around violently, and swiftly punched Gohan in the gut, leaving the hybrid reeling in pain on the exposed soil.

"Ok, this ends now. I will tell you something though, your blast really hurt, and this entire thing has been hard yakka" he told the child clutching his stomach at his feet. "I do have to know, where did Vegeta find two little buggers with so much power?"

Gohan didn't reply at first, the pain in his abdominal area eclipsing the rest of his senses. He could only look at the blurry soil, trying his best to recover. Jeice sighed and dusted off his hair before looking back down at the human.

"Wait, are you…?" he questioned, hearing Gohan' s sobs. When the hybrid looked at him with tears in his eyes, he groaned, somewhat disappointing.

"Oh come on, you shark biscuit, stop that! Ya shouldn't have picked a fight if ya going to cry when you lose!" he sneered, making the child glare at him as he stood up.

"You… you aren't going to get away with this!" Gohan stammered between shaky breaths "My dad is going to get you, you meanie!" he sobbed while locking eyes with his enemy, his declaration only serving to make Jeice laugh.

"Yeah well, keep those hopes up high for when I send you down under. If you haven't noticed, my power might have dropped, but it is still twice yours, and both you and your friend are in a really bad state. Sad really, with your power you would have been an elite" he extended his arm towards the human's face, his smirk vanishing. "I really wish none of us could get away with all of this, but that's just how much life sucks, and you… well, you were on the wrong side" he whispered.

As he prepared to blast Gohan away, he remembered when he was in a similar position once, such a long time ago. The memory of such an event made him lose his focus for just enough time for a certain someone to intervene, kicking him across the face with such force it caught the second in command completely off guard and lifted him off the ground.

"Aaaagh!" he complained, managing to stop himself from flying to far. His cheek was throbbing, a nasty bruise forming on it, he pain of which made him keep one eye closed and a small trickle of blood started flowing from his nose. Despite this newfound pain, he didn't have any problem identifying the one who had attacked him.

"Ya goddamn wanker! Ya said you wouldn't intervene!" he accused, causing the prince to laugh.

"Oh please, you were a fool to believe me in the first place. But now that your energy has dropped considerably, it's my time to shine." the prince mocked, crossing his arms and daring Jeice to come at him.

Before Jeice could answer, a blue blur passed over him and stood between him and Vegeta, making the latter's smirk drop.

"Oh come now, weren't you forgetting about someone? You were MY prize, Vegeta, not Jeice's" Burter scolded the prince before turning back to address his red skinned friend "Sit this one out Jeice, it's the Ginyu Force's Blue Hurricane time to shine!"

**XXX**

**Hey, hello once again! Did you miss me? Probably not, but whatever. This chapter is the longest chapter so far, and hey, we finally got to the fights! Did you enjoy this change in the story, having Jeice fight first? Or would you have preferred to have Guldo die? (you monsters.) Anyway, as you can probably tell, I'm not really good at fight scenes, or writing long chapters in general. All my stories are always 2000 or so word shorts, so this was kind of hard to plan out, but I think it turned out... ok. I guess you can tell me through reviews. **

**Anyway, on to everyone's favorite thing in this series: Power levels! (unenthusiastic wohoo in the background)**

**Gohan: 15.000(Full Power) 5.000(after Kameha-senko)**

**Krillin: 14.000(Full Power) 4.500 (after Kameha-senko)**

**Kameha-senko: 45.000 (if Jeice hadn't dodged, he would have been dead, son!)**

**Vegeta: 30.000**

_**Ginyu Force**_

**Ginyu: 120.000**

**Jeice: 43.500 (full power, no wonder he was kicking the poor earth fighters ass) 22.250(after Kameha-senko, it did more damage than he wants to admit)**

**Recoome: 43.000(I heard people say he is the strongest after Ginyu, but I believe his feats are because of his mutation, more on that next chapter)**

**Burter: 42.000**

**Guldo: 12.000(yes, he is this weak. It's explained in cannon he only got in the Ginyu Force because of his superb psychic abilities)**

**And that's that! See you next time, probably another month. (My schedule is a mess right now)**


	5. Victory!

**Chapter 5: Victory!**

***Twelve years ago***

_He ran as fast as he could, but HE was still hot on his trail. No matter what they tried, the enemy hadn't faltered, but his entire unit had been demolished. There was nothing he could have done, he told himself, but the guilt of being the last survivor was threatening to tear him apart. But now there was no time to think about that. Now was the time to escape, and hopefully, regroup with the other squadron and get off this planet._

_However, he hadn't got very far when HE phased right in front of him and planted a hard kick in his solar plexus, cracking his armor and sending him into the nearby rock formation, coughing up blood and on the verge of losing consciousness. As he focused his sight he was met by a twisted grin and a boot to his stomach. In great pain, he vomited as heard what he knew were the last words he would ever hear in his life._

"_Well, you look really hurt. Here, let me fix that." HE snickered sadistically, aiming a sparkling blast meant to incinerate him. _

_He closed his eyes, a single thought running through the throbbing of his injured head._

'_Aw man, but I didn't even get ta meet Capt'n Ginyu.'_

**XXX**

Jeice was stripped away from his recollection by the insistent calling of Burter, who was tapping his foot on the floor.

"Hey Jeice, come on, get out of the fighting area! It's my turn! Get that kid out of here!" he called, pointing at Gohan, who was struggling to get up.

"Alright, alright! Blimey, you can be a real drongo sometimes!" Jeice huffed, making his way towards Gohan and grabbing him by the collar of his gi and dragging him off, paying no mind to his weak attempts to free himself.

"Let...me...go!" Gohan demanded, attempting to hit Jeice's arm, but to no avail. The red skinned warrior just kept on walking away from the fight area, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't thought about that incident further than the occasional nightmare. Why was he remembering this now? He paused before he made it all the way to where his comrades were waiting, and made a decision that puzzled everyone present, including Jeice himself.

He released his hold on the child and set him on the floor.

"Now go on, ankle bitter, run to your bald friend!" he told him, seemingly composed on the outside. Despite his demeanor, his mind was racing: '_What on Brenchia am I doing? I'm s'possed to kill this twerp!'_

"Huh? Really?" Gohan asked, still somewhat unsure on his feet.

"Sure. It'll be more fun to catch you both later. Don't think I've forgotten this." Jeice snarled, pointing at his white mane of hair, singed at the tips. "And this" he pointed to his bruised and burnt left side. "Just go before I changed my mind" he finished, waving his hand dismissively.

The child gulped, scared, and scampered off as best he could towards Krillin, who was still trying to stand, while Jeice watched him leave with a rising sense of worry.

'_What the actual hell am I doing?! I'm just letting him walk away! I have one job to do, and I'm blowing it!'_ he shook his head, trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest '_No no, it's fine. I can still let him walk away and I'll get them both when they try to help Vegeta. I mean, they aren't a threat at all now.'_

"Hey Jeice, are you sure?" Burter asked, eyes wide open as he watched the entire scene unfold. Jeice turned to him, unsure on how to answer for his actions, but there wasn't any need for him to do so.

"Hey Burter, just get on with your fight already. You were so moody that Jeice decided to let you have all the fun and not steal your thunder. So come on, I want my turn to punch Vegeta, like you promised!" Recoome hollered from the sidelines.

"Huh, really? And here I thought it was because you were tired. Ok then, thanks Jeice! I'll bring Vegeta down a notch in no time" Burter smirked, turning his attention back to Vegeta, who stood with his arms crossed, itching fro the fight to begin.

**XXX**

Gohan reached the beaten up Krillin, who had managed to sit upright and was trying to recover as fast as he could. When he saw the child however, he cracked a smile.

"Oh hey! Man, that red guy sure did a number on us. I'm glad he's kind enough to let us rest" he joked through the pain of his swollen check. _'Ouch! That was a mean kick! If I hadn't weaved away with it, I could of lost my head! We need to__ strategize while they focus on Vegeta.' _he grimaced internally.

Gohan helped him up without paying much attention as he was focused on Jeice. Why had he let him leave? Was he really that evil? He didn't feel like Vegeta had when they first met him, he was kind of… troubled.

"Hey Krillin" he spoke, making the martial artist look at him "Do you think Vegeta can win?"

Krillin paused, unwilling to answer truthfully. Vegeta was outmatched by a considerable amount, not mention that the speed they saw earlier from this guy was downright insane. Besides, even if he managed to somehow win against the tall blue one, there were still the other three to take into account. Instead of voicing his concerns to the child however, he put a hand on Gohan's back and gave him a resolute look.

"Listen, as soon as Vegeta starts having trouble, we need to find an opening and help him. As much as I don't like it, he is our best hope until your dad gets here, so make sure to rest while you can and get as much energy back." he told him, getting a resolute nod in response.

Both of them directed their attention to the fight that was about to begin, intent on seeing this through and reviving their friends.

**XXX**

While Gohan an Krillin planned, Jeice had made his way to where the rest of the Ginyu Force stood, still in deep thought. Had it been right to act as he did? Strategically speaking, it was the worst decision to make, letting the enemy walk away. But it wasn't really that big of a problem, was it? His line of thought was interrupted by Guldo, who poked one of his burns and made him flinch in pain.

"Hey, what was that all about, letting the enemy leave? You do know we have orders to kill them all but Vegeta, right?" the four eyed alien reminded him.

"Oh lighten up, will ya? What's wrong with letting Burter take center stage, eh? I think you're just jealous" Jeice retaliated, much to Guldo's discomfort. But before he could retort, Recoome cut the conversation.

"Hey you guys, quit yapping, it's about to start!" he announced impatiently. Guldo huffed, turning away from his comrades, but he still kept an eye on the oncoming fight. Jeice sighed and turned towards where Burter and Vegeta squared off.

'_Let's just hope he has a better time than I did and doesn't screw around too much' _he thought, somewhat worried after what had transpired in his own fight.

He analyzed the situation further and calmed himself a little. He was in good shape, all things considered, and his opponents were much worse for wear, not to mention Recoome, Guldo and Burter were still fresh. Vegeta was as well, but even if he somehow managed to catch the Blue Hurricane, all of them could gang up and beat him easily. Not to mention the Capt'n was probably on his way. He shuddered at the thought of getting scolded, but he shrugged it off. What was the worse that could happen?

**XXX**

Burter cracked his knuckles and stretched, preparing himself to fight Vegeta. The prince, meanwhile, stood with his arms crossed looking at Burter with disgust. Not one to keep silent, the blue mutant addressed Vegeta with a smug look on his face.

"So, are you ready for the beat down of your life?" No response, so he continued. "You know, no one in the force really liked you Saiyans. No manners, no grace, only centered around fighting. But even when you deserved to get hit or disciplined, we couldn't, because you were Lord Freeza's little pet"

This did get him a reaction, an eye twitch and a deeper scowl. Burter snickered, loving every moment of this exchange.

"But now, you've gone too far. It's time for you to get thoroughly punished for what you've done" he smiled as he watched Vegeta get even angrier. "But don't you worry, I'll be quick. Besides, with your power of 25.000, you're no match for me, much less my speed."

His comment didn't get the reaction he expected. To his surprise, Vegeta dropped his scowl and smirked. "Well, you might want to revise that fact" he announced, shifting into a low fighting stance. Before Burter could quip back, his scouter piped up and started displaying numbers that were quickly rising. 26.000, 26.500, 27.000, 28.000, 29.000…

"What this?" he said, alarmed, as the final number finally came to a stop.

31.000.

He no time to check for errors as Vegeta sped up to him in a burst he didn't see coming. However, his superior reflexes allowed him to weave out of the punch mere inches away from his face and return one of his own, bruising Vegeta's cheek. But this didn't deter the prince's onslaught, as he was soon upon him, unleashing a barrage of hits Burter was barely able to deflect.

'_Wow, now this is surprising! I let my guard down for a moment and he's right on me, huh? Guess I underestimated him, but no more.' _he thought, regaining his composure.

Burter pushed the prince away with a _kiai_, but he prince was soon on the offensive once again, using an aggressive yet fluid style to put Burter on the back foot. His strikes weren't fast enough to touch him, but every time he dodged the prince's resolve to get a hit on him would only grow.

The blue mutant was impressed with Vegeta's new strength. The last time they had met was in a troop gathering, and his power was barely above 15.000. Nonetheless, this increase, as impressive as it was, was not going to be enough, and they both acknowledged that fact.

With the element of surprise lost, Vegeta knew he needed to end this within the first minutes if he wanted to have a chance at winning. He pulled back his fist for a tenth of a second longer than before, creating an opportunity Burter took right away. He sent a quick jab to Vegeta's face, causing the prince to lose his balance before he punched him three consecutive times in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Poor Vegeta, seems like you lost your one chance there. I was beginning to think you might actually do it" Burter taunted, making Vegeta angrily throw a punch that never connected, which let him open for another of Burter's jabs. "Come on, you really need to give up" the mutant continued. _**Vegeta missed and got jabbed in the shoulder, **__**the armor taking the brunt of the blow**_ "You know this isn't going to work for you" _**Another miss from Vegeta, another hit from Burter. **_"Well, you were never really big in the brains department" he quipped.

Vegeta stopped, panting. Burter's hits weren't too hard, but they were fast, which made up for their lack in power and caused some damage nonetheless. But his plan had been put into motion, so he wiped the blood from his busted lower lip and chuckled.

"Oh, and you're any smarter? Take a look around you Burter, and tell me if you still believe that" he spat, making his enemy laugh. At first, he glanced around just to humor the prince, but as he revised his surroundings he became increasingly alarmed. All around him were strategically placed craters, each with enough depth and distance from each other that…

Vegeta didn't wait for him to finish his line of thought. With one powered up kick, he hit the ground below them with such force it all came crumbling down, forming a large ravine and sending up plenty of dust. Burter rubbed his eyes annoyed as he took flight. '_What a dirty trick that was! But what was he thinking? I can fly, and with the scouter I could find him in a single..._'

But Vegeta's true plan was obvious to him almost instantly, as his scouter was blasted off the side of his face with a thin beam. He wasn't trying to stop his movement, he was trying to blind him. And it had worked.

Unable to see or detect Vegeta in the cloud of dust, Burter could only rely on his instinct. He managed to block Vegeta's first strike, a kick to his lower abdomen, but wasn't quick enough to catch the laughing prince, who retreated into the dust once more.

"What's this? Seems like the tables have turned" Vegeta's voice echoed through the cloud, the mutant unable to pinpoint his location. Still blinded by the dust in his eyes, he was unprepared for Vegeta's next strike, a blast to his left shoulder which destroyed his shoulder pauldron and left him with a nasty burn. But Vegeta didn't stop there.

A punch struck him in his lower back, making him recoil in pain. An elbow strike to the face dazed him, and he swatted at empty air, only to bring up more dust. He snarled, and attempted to fly out of the cloud, but a kick intercepted him and sent him back to its center.

Burter didn't get much rest. Time and time again, Vegeta took pot shots at him from every angle. Blasts, punches and kicks rained down on a blinded Ginyu Force elite who only managed to evade and block most of them because of his superior speed. But no matter how fast he tried to counter, he seemed incapable of catching the prince within the dust.

"Dammit! Show yourself, coward!" Burter demanded, only to be met with more laughs.

**XXX**

"Hey, that's a very dirty play! Burter can't see, and he's taking full advantage of him!" Recoome sneered, crossing his arms.

"That's Vegeta for you, underhanded and a cheat to the core. He may parade around saying 'Muh Saiyan pride!' but when it comes down to it he is just a scumbag" Guldo huffed, itching to punch the arrogant prince.

"Well, let him molly around while he can. He's in for a world of pain when Burter gets serious" Jeice remarked, his comrades agreeing with him.

**XXX**

Burter had had enough. The prince really thought that he was safe in all this dust, huh? Well, he was in for a very rude awakening. It was time to stop playing, and show him what speed really meant.

"Alright, you had your fun. Let me show you why they call me the Blue Hurricane!" the blue mutant announced.

Vegeta stopped, sensing Burter's energy spike. Was he preparing an attack? Like he would let him do so. But before he could rush the elite warrior once again, a powerful gust of wind knocked him out of the air. He regained his balance, and searched for what had knocked him down. He didn't have to look very far, and his eyes could barely believe what he was seeing.

Burter had begun to spin in place rapidly, causing the winds of Namek to be drawn to him, which in turn were being added to his rotation to create a veritable tornado that instantly dispersed the dust cloud. Not only that, the blue mutant was adding his ki to the mix to further enhance the vortex's power and suction capability. This all combined to form a four thousand feet tall and seven hundred feet wide blue howling death trap which consumed everything in its way. And it seemed Vegeta was next on the menu.

"GOHAN, WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Krillin yelled over the deafening inferno, scared for their lives.

"But mister Vegeta-" Gohan began, but Krillin was having none of it. Without another word, he grabbed the child's wrist and blasted off as quick as his injuries allowed. They had to survive no matter what, and this tornado was threatening to swallow them up too.

The Ginyu Force stood their ground initially, but upon realising that they were in great danger too, they were forced to retreat, Recoome lamenting not being able to watch the show.

The prince rose into the air, trying to outrun it, but this was no mere tornado. This was a creation of the self proclaimed Fastest in the Universe, and it wasn't going to give him any margin. He managed to stay out of its reach for a few seconds before getting sucked into the howling winds, completely obscuring him from sight.

**XXX**

Ginyu sighed, looking at the men in front of him. They were the last of the soldiers, half a dozen or so, and they had come up to him to ask for combat advice. Seeing as he had nothing better to do but guard the ship and wait for both his team and Lord to arrive, he had been giving them a lecture about training and diet, while also trying to teach them some poses.

But they were just...awful! No sense of balance, no artistic flare, nothing. He was starting to wonder if they ever exercised at all! Granted, a few were better than others, like that Toimat fellow up front, but they were not naturals like his team.

"No no no! That is entirely wrong, your foot is too far back! Look at what happens when I poke you!" he instructed a gray lizard faced alien trying to maintain Jeice's pose. He simply rested his index finger on the soldiers chest and it caused him to tumble down onto the namekian soil, unable to balance himself. He sighed and took the pose, demonstrating the correct feet placement, ordered the lizard-like creature to do it again and turned around to sit on a nearby rock.

He was extremely bored and annoyed by the soldiers incompetence, but he couldn't simply leave his post, and that just fed into his annoyance. He wondered what the hell was going on with his team, but he thought better about leaving. They were all still showing up on his scouter, and although communications with Burter and Jeice had fallen, meaning their scouters had been destroyed, their powers were still there. Of course, he had seen the numbers for Vegeta and his allies go far beyond their estimations, and Jeice's power had dipped, but so had the other two. And now Burter's power had flared up significantly. This would be over shortly, and they would all be at home base soon.

He would definitely scold them all for taking their sweet time, and he would punish Burter and Jeice especially for losing their scouters. But in the end, Ginyu knew he would buy them all an ice cream sundae for the job well done. He smiled, thinking back to when he first met all of them. In a way, they were all like his children, and although the Freeza Force was rough, he wanted them to be safe.

"But come now, whats the worst that could happen?" he thought out loud, before turning towards the group and face palming as the reptilian soldier had messed up the pose yet again.

**XXX**

Burter stopped spinning, the tornado slowly dissipating around him. He had caused enormous damage to the area, as it was littered with torn ruble and obvious destruction along the path the blue tornado had traversed. The ravine Vegeta created and the crater from the little one's blast were nothing compared to what he had done. He cringed. Perhaps he had taken it a bit far.

"Ya damn drongo! What the hell is ya problem?" Jeice yelled at him from a safe distance, enraged "Do ya know how much ruble got in my hair? Also, Vegeta needed to be alive!" he added almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, you almost caught us in that thing too! What were you thinking?" Guldo fumed.

Burter couldn't help but start laughing nervously "Sorry guys, I just started spinning and it just happened" he stopped, having a horrifying revelation "I-I didn't kill Vegeta, did I?"

"What d'ya think?" Jeice yelled back, making the blue mutant's heart skip a beat. If he had killed him, he had failed the mission, which would mean… No! He frantically looked around for the prince, but was unable to locate him. '_Oh no, oh no, oooooooh no! If he's dead...I'm dead too!'_ he shivered, fearing for his life. Death was actually one of the best things that could come from denying Freeza his prize, but he didn't really want to think about that. Without a scouter, he couldn't confirm his fears, bringing an ever increasing sense of dread to him.

Before he could start having a panic attack, Recoome waved at him and pointed towards the side of the tornado's path. Burter looked over, and immediately felt the breath of death leave his side. Vegeta was on the edge of the destruction, having apparently been ejected by the blue death trap a while back. He was struggling to stand, with cuts and bloodied bruises all over his body and tattered armor. He clutched his broken left arm, and had one eye swollen shut. The Blue Hurricane had **definitely** gone overboard, but Vegeta was still alive.

Burter descended towards him, feeling very accomplished. Even though he had sustained some damage from Vegeta's pot shots, he was much better off in comparison with the prince, who glared at him defiantly. The elite warrior chuckled at this. Saiyans and their no surrender attitude.

"Well, well, well. Seems like the tables didn't really turn after all" he smirked, unable to control himself "I think it's time we bring this to an end, wouldn't you say?"

Vegeta said nothing and continued to glare at Burter. How could he have gotten himself in this situation? He lamented himself for a moment, knowing he had been a fool to fight, but he pushed these thoughts aside. He was a Saiyan, the prince no less, and to die fighting was the way of his people.

Burter raised his fist to karate chop Vegeta into unconsciousness, but then he remembered his promise. "Hey Recoome, get over here. You too Guldo. I promised that I would let you punch him once. Cash in on that, now or never" he urged them, getting a wide smile from both of his teammates.

"Really? All right!" Recoome cheered, posing before moving in front of the injured Vegeta. The prince scowled at the ginger giant as he stretched and posed, preparing himself to hit the Saiyan prince. Guldo reluctantly waited for his turn, but a bright idea he had put him in a far better mood and made him snicker "

"Hey, Vegeta, one question. What do you want? A kick? A punch? A tackle? I just can't decide" Recoome told the prince. The silence he received didn't really bother him, as he was used to silence from him. Besides, he had already chosen what to do.

Striking a pose, he focused his energy on his fist, making the ground shake as he yelled his own name "Reeeecoooooooooome-" Seeing were this was going, Jeice and Burter tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"FLASH UPPER CUT!" Recoome bellowed as he planted a devastating right hook to Vegeta's jaw with a sickening crunch. The prince flew fifteen feet in the air before touching back down, his lower jaw shattered and his consciousness about to fade.

"Oi Recoome! That was far too much!" Jeice scolded the sheepish redhead who apologized profusely "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was so weakened!" he remarked, which only got him more complaints from his entire team. The red skinned field commander wanted to keep scolding the red haired giant, but a change in the breeze made him stop, his team mates quickly realising too. Before the Ginyu Force could pinpoint the source of this disturbance, Krillin rushed the group and put his outstretched hands towards his face.

"SOLAR FLARE" he shouted, creating a flash of light that blinded the entire team of elite soldiers, giving enough time for Gohan to pick up the beaten up prince and escape. "Damm ankle bitters! They're dead!" yelled Jeice as he rubbed his eyes.

Krillin and Gohan raced away carrying Vegeta. The had been absolutely defeated, and Vegeta had been thoroughly beaten up. For now they had to regroup, and hope that they could evade the monsters they had just fought. But their hopes were quickly shattered by the appearance of Burter, who caught Krillin by the throat, leaving Gohan alone with the prince.

"KRILLIN!" the scared child yelled, but he had no time to worry about his friend as he was put in a full nelson by Recoome, causing him to drop the prince to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" he struggled to no avail. Recoome grinned at the struggling child, and loosened his grip enough for him to break free. Gohan spun, intent on hitting the huge man and helping his friend, but he was met with the ginger giant's boot, which catapulted him towards the ground and pressed down on his head enough to hurt him but not crush it.

"Wow, I like your spirit kid! You have some fight in you left." Recoome snickered, enjoying the child's pained groans under his foot. Krillin grit his teeth, and attempted another solar flare, but before he could even lift his arms from Burter's choking hand, his arm was snapped at the wrist, making him howl in pain. "Tsk tsk, no more of that light show" Burter playfully scolded the whimpering Krillin.

Jeice smiled at his two team members "Ok, lets wrap this up mates! Kill the two small ones and lets finally deliver Vegeta to Lord Freeza." he commanded.

Both of the tall elite warriors nodded and prepared to choke and crush their victims respectively. But they were interrupted by the last member of the team, who angrily stomped on the floor.

"Not so fast! I didn't get my hit on Vegeta!" Guldo complained, making all other members groan. Burter loosened his grip on Krillins neck,'t making the martial artist gasp for air, and Recoome slightly lessened the pressure on Gohan's skull.

"All right, fine. You get ONE hit, but then we wrap this up" Burter relented, making Guldo smile as he excitedly ran as fast as his legs allowed towards the fallen Vegeta. He paused, looking at the prince's sorry state. '_He deserves it'_ he proclaimed internally. Years of annoyance caused by the prince were returning to the surface. And one hit wasn't going to cut it, so he put his plan into motion.

Guldo suddenly turned around and pretended to look at something behind his team "Huh, Captain Ginyu?" he asked, making the other elite warriors look behind themselves. The green four-eyed alien snickered, and took a deep breath to stop time for as long as possible.

The entire planet froze in a single time frame. Guldo smiled internally before he turned to face Vegeta. He felt angry, but also very excited. He was finally going to get his long deserved payback! He didn't even know where to start, but he also knew he didn't have much time to spare.

_'Hmm, maybe the classics will suffice'_ he mussed. He then reared back his leg and kicked Vegeta in the ribs over and over, feeling one or two give way under his foot. He stopped, proud of his handy work. Vegeta might not have felt his kicks when he was at full strength, but he would certainly feel them now. Satisfied for the time being, he returned to his original position and exhaled, letting time flow normally once more.

"Oh, seems like I was..." he began, before his four eyes bulged out, threatening to come out of their sockets. By either pure bad luck or because of fate, a streak of light was falling towards them from the direction he had pointed at. All four super soldiers watched as a medium spherical spaceship flew overhead and landed on a plateau a bit far away.

"Hey, is that one of our guys?" Recoome asked, unsure on what to make of the situation "No, its too primitive. Not even the older models look like that" Burter answered, surprised by what he was seeing.

"Well, whoever it is, its very rude to interrupt our job like that" Jeice stated, starting to feel a bit uneasy. This trip had been nothing but a bunch of surprises and inconveniences. He just wanted to get it over with.

The hatched whirred open, making the four elite warriors get into their fighting stances. They could all hear the footsteps coming from within the space ship. A few seconds passed before a muscular man with spiky raven hair clad in an orange martial arts gi stepped out of the doorway. For the two warriors from Earth, seeing him brought an enormous sense of relief. He had finally arrived! They were safe!

But for a certain two in the Ginyu Force, this vision brought them an incredible amount of dread. Jeice and Burter felt their hearts start racing, and the red skinned Brenchian felt his mind fill with the nightmares he had fought for years to repress.

'_I-It can't be!_' he trembled, horrified "T-T-Turles?"

**XXX**

**And the plot thickens! *dramatic chipmunk sound effect* And hey, look! I didn't take a month to write a chapter, just 28 days. This one was the longest yet, but i should probably stop saying that, because they are going to get much longer. Much, much longer. Power levels haven't changed, so no need to list those yet. Anyway, hope you liked it, be sure to review, and see you next time! (Hopefully sooner than this time around, my schedule is still very tight).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Overpowering Stranger**

Namek was quiet as the elite squad of soldiers and their enemies watched the newest arrival descend from the space ship, his orange _gi _and blue undershirt flowing in the gentle breeze that now enveloped the destroyed battleground, wearing a scowl on his face. Everyone present was having a new influx of emotions, some better than others.

Gohan and Krillin were fighting back tears. He was finally here! They were safe now! The entire trip had been one nightmare after the next, but seeing their father and best friend respectively brought them newly found hope despite their grievous injuries. "Dad..." Gohan managed to choke out from under Recoome's boot.

The badly beaten and barely conscious prince could only glare with his one open eye at the fellow Saiyan who almost got him killed on Earth. He scoffed internally, suppressing the urge to vomit. It made sense that if the bald one and the brat were on the planet, that moron wouldn't be to far. But just what could he do against an enemy he himself couldn't beat?

Recoome was just confused. Who the hell was that? What did he want? This entire trip had been question after question and he just couldn't take it anymore. '_If that guy's an enemy, it's my turn to fight. I'm done waiting around.'_ he reaffirmed to himself, lifting his foot off the child's skull.

Guldo was somewhat scared. He had just gotten away with hitting Vegeta more than once, and then this scary looking guy lands on the planet with a primitive spaceship. He had a feeling that this was bad news, but he focused himself. This new guy was probably someone they could take on easily. Right?

But if anyone was having a hard time, it was the other two present members of the Ginyu Force, particularly Jeice. He was shaking in his boots, and Burter was trying to snap him out of it, having dropped the beaten up monk to the ground. But his efforts were fruitless as the red skinned alien was only fixated on the newly arrived Saiyan. The vision in front of him brought him back to the nightmares he had been having, and to that incident occurred more than a decade ago.

'_It can't- no! I refuse to believe that… But they look just the same! Could it really be him?'_ Jeice panicked both internally and externally, taking hold of Burter's massive hand, who tried to calm him down.

"Hey Jeice, it's OK, that's not him. That guy was tan, and the one over there is a nice rosy color._" _Burter whispered whilst lightly shaking his friend, feeling grateful for the others not noticing their sub commander being so jittery. "The squad needs you now, so get yourself together!_" _he said sternly, finally getting a reaction from his friend.

"Yo-You're right." he acknowledged, getting his knees to stop. He looked at his friend and towards the rest of his comrades. He was their second in command, and now they needed him against this enemy in the absence of Capt'n Ginyu. No matter how great his fear, he had to push it aside and lead him team to victory. He breathed out heavily, steeling himself, and walked passed Recoome and Guldo to the front of the group, making the blue reptilian give him an approving smile. However, before he could address the Saiyan, the stranger called out to all of them.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't take kindly to those who hurt my friends and son. Let them go." he said calmly, yet with a serious undertone .

The ginger giant scoffed, picking up the child at his feet by the scruff of his tattered gi. "So, you're this brat's pops, huh? Well, come and get him" he taunted, encoring his teammates to hold the other hostages. Burter grabbed Krillin by the head with his massive hand and squeezed down lightly, making the small human gasp in pain as he felt his skull being compressed. Guldo, deciding not to be left out, planted his foot on the fallen prince's back, who no longer had the strength to complain.

Jeice smirked, his confidence returning. Even though he and Burter had suffered some injuries, they could still put up a fight, not to mention Recoome and Guldo were in top condition, and with the hostages they held in their grasp this newcomer, whoever he was, was in no position to attack. But as he saw his enemy's scowl deepen and a shimmering white aura start to manifest, he felt a small bit of panic. But he didn't feel it for long, as the team of elite soldiers immediately lost track of the orange clad warrior.

Before they could even process their surprise, there was a loud smack, akin to a bowling ball smashing into a slab of meat.

The world around them slowed down to a crawl as Guldo, Burter and Jeice turned their heads to see Recoome being lifted off his feet by a single elbow strike to the gut, a bit of spittle mixed with vomit coming out of his mouth, a grimace of pain forming on his face as his mighty strength was sapped out of his limbs, letting go of the child in his grasp. To the Ginyu Force, for a brief moment, the Saiyan seemed like less of a man and more akin to a prowling beast.

And as soon as it came, it left. As if a veil was lifted from the battlefield, Recoome's body rocketed from it's position and smashed into a rock formation, bringing it crumbling down upon him in the process. The Saiyan was left standing where their teammate once stood, holding the beaten up child in his arms. Still in shock, they found themselves unable to move, even as their enemy consoled and fed something to his offspring, as if they weren't even there.

"Wha-What the bloody hell was that?" Jeice stammered, unable to hide his fear anymore "Did anyone see the bloke move?"

Burter response was to drop his prisoner on the ground with a thud, making the orange clad warrior focus on them again. Unable to react in time, they could only watch as the Saiyan swiftly slipped into a crouching stance, only to then trust his arms outward, blowing them away in different directions with a massive kiai, their surprised yelps drowned by his sudden display of power.

**XXX**

_"Soldiers! You have been gathered here because one of our outposts has encountered complications" the tall figure that was Corporal Omangu told the thirty men and women under his command. All of them looked at the report on the large screen. Communications had dropped without warning, but everything else seemed normal. _

_"Was the last message 'Its fine'? Because that seems like dating trouble"_

_Omangu turned to the soldier that caused the snicker among the rest of the platoon._

_"Step forward, recruit!" the corporal yelled at the top of his lungs, silencing the soldiers and making him gulp before he obeyed._

_"What's your name, recruit?"_

_ He straightened, doing his best to add a few inches to his short stature and answered, attempting to sound much more composed than he was._

_"I'm Jeice, Sir!"_

_"Ah, Jeice is it? I assume tomato flavored from your skin color. So tell me, Jeice, whats so funny about comms being down on Tujena?"_

**XXX**

Jeice slid across the ground, lifting up clumps of dirt before he stopped himself with both hands, bewildered. What was that? In just one moment the entire team had been scrambled, and Recoome specifically had been demolished in one hit, something that seemed impossible. And to top it all off, none of them had scouters to report to Capt'n Ginyu or check on the ginger giant. He bit his lip, weighing his options. It could all been a fluke, since all of them had their guard lowered.

"Aw man, hope it's how I reckon" he mumbled standing up and dusting off his knees.

"Jeice!" a distinct raspy voice called out, making him look upwards, relieved to see his blue friend still standing, rather, floating above him. Burter descended, a look of worry on his face as he came closer to his teammate.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, getting a dismissive wave from the red skinned alien.

"No worries. You?" was his answer, getting a simple thumbs up from the blue hurricane. Well, at least some good news.

Jeice tried to locate where he was in relation to before. They had been flung back a considerable distance by the shock wave the orange hillbilly released earlier, but to them that was still very much grabbing distance. He looked over towards their enemy, and his features became those of absolute shock as he saw what was transpiring.

"Oi, Burter! Look at that!" he called, still not believing his eyes. His teammate looked to where he was pointing, and his expression matched his friend's as he took in the scene. The enemies they had basically mauled and beaten up, even the prince who had been barely hanging on to life mere moments ago, were completely healed and standing up! The only indications their battle had even happened were the dried blood on their still tattered clothes and the Ginyu Force members own injuries.

"What th- what's going on?" Burter sputtered, his gaze still fixed on the scene "They're just like new! Not even the healing tanks reserved for elites or the injection stim packs heal that fast!"

"Do you think that orange bloke's a healer?" Jeice asked him, trying to make sense of the situation that seemed impossible. His brain then clicked as he remembered his enemy feeding something to his child. That was it! He had to have some sort of super medicine, superior to the stims they got . It was the only explanation.

"So, what's the plan?" a deep voice spoke up from behind them.

Burter and Jeice nearly jumped due to the sudden surprise and turned around swiftly, only to be instantly relieved to see a familiar set of beady black eyes staring back at them.

"Recoome! You're ok!" both shouted, their faces lighting up as their friend dusted off his armor and gave them a confident finger wag. He looked relatively fine, save his missing scouter and his rubble covered hair and armor.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to stop Recoome!" he proclaimed, although internally he wasn't so sure. That guy packed a mean punch, and he had aimed specifically to his gut in an attempt to knock him out instantly. It had been such a precise blow that it hadn't left a mark on his armor but it had gone straight to his body. And the crash against the rocks didn't help either. Had he suffered any previous damage from fighting he would have been out cold, he hesitantly admitted. But now, he was prepared, and wouldn't let his guard down anymore.

With that in mind, he asked his question again.

"So, you guys have a plan, or do we just play rock paper scissors again?" he questioned, stretching from side to side. But before anyone could answer, a different voice called out to the trio.

"Alright, I'm going to give you all one chance to get off this planet and never bother anyone again." the Saiyan sternly told them, getting a surprised stare from his allies and a sneer form his enemies.

"Oi, just who do you think you're talking to!" Jeice yelled, pointing at him indignantly "We're the Ginyu Force, and we ain't taking any orders from you!"

"That's right, you bozo! We should be the ones telling you to leave! This planet is now property of Lord Freeza, and you are trespassing." Burter joined, assuming a similar pointing pose at his side.

"Yeah!" Recoome chimed in, flexing his muscles "You got lucky before, but now you are going down!"

They all assumed their special posses together before Jeice gave the order to attack.

"Right mates, lets hit him with a number five!" he instructed, but was stopped by the other two members.

"Wait, we need Guldo for that one!" Recoome told him, making his commander stumble a bit. That's right! He was so focused on the intruder that he had forgotten all about him! Where was that cowardly Bas?

**XXX**

Said soldier was hiding behind a rock, cowering in fear. That guy had just elbowed Recoome away with ease! Not even Captain Ginyu could do that! Granted, the Captain never fully went all out while sparring against them, but still! He peaked out from his hiding spot and saw his teammates looking around for him. He felt a little less scared when he saw Recoome still standing, but he didn't leave his position. Did they seriously intend to fight that guy? They were all nuts! No way he was going out there. He gulped, ducking back behind the rocks, but then a different feeling took hold of him. He couldn't just let the guys die. If he wasn't going to fight, the least he could do was go get Captain Ginyu. He took a deep breath, stopping time as to leave unnoticed.

**XXX**

Jeice grew tired of waiting for Guldo to show up. It was clear he had turned tail and left them to fight. He shook his head, disappointed, and turned to the rest of his squad.

"Well, he's not showing, so lets hit that guy with a number 8 instead." he told them, getting simple nods as a response. They all shifted into their unique poses and charged their auras, red, blue and yellow mixing into a strange tinted mixture. Their enemy stood his ground unflinching, as his allies decided to leave them space to fight.

'_Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say that guy's a sitting duck' _Jeice analyzed, seeing plenty of openings in his relaxed posture. He smirked, knowing that no matter who it was, the number 8 would work perfectly. It was all in all a simple combination attack. They would all rush their opponent, but right before impact, Burter would speed behind them, kicking them into a crushing tackle from Recoome, which would launch the enemy into the air, enabling the maneuver to be continued by a grapple-throw from Jeice and finished by an energy blast from all of them. If done in sync, it was bound to land on anyone. Even Captain Ginyu was caught of guard by it the first time they preformed it on him (minus the blast part, of course). This guy was toast.

"Ginyu Force!" he began, all of them getting into position, fully prepared "Assault combination number eight!" and with that, they charged together, their enemy still not making a move as they sped ever closer. Jeice allowed himself to smirk as Burter became a blur at his side, reappearing behind the orange clad Saiyan as Recoome prepared his shoulder. They had this.

Or so they thought. In one swift motion, their enemy expertly maneuvered through Burter's kick like some kind of ghost and redirected Recoome's motion with an open palm, making the two big aliens crash into one another in heap, completely stunning both of them.

"Ow! Hey Recoome, get the hell off me! The blue reptilian alien yelled at his struggling companion. If they hadn't been fighting to kill, it would have been hilarious.

Jeice's eyes widened as he saw the entire plan come apart so quickly, but went in for a punch anyway. This effort proved fruitless, as the orange clad warrior dodged him with a simple head tilt and delivered his own blow to the center of the sub commander's face.

"Aaah, you goddamn wanker! You punched me right in the nose!" he complained clutching his face, a new bruise forming on it and a trickle of lavender blood flowing out his nostril yet again.

"Well, I just saw an opening that yelled attack, so I did." The raven haired man quipped, allowing himself a small smile. Jeice growled at the comment. What the hell was with this guy, mocking him mid battle?

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" he screamed, going at his enemy with a flurry of punches and kick's, each thrown as hard as his injuries would allow. To his absolute shock, not a single one of them was landing, the orange clad warrior weaving and dodging at speeds he almost couldn't track with a neutral expression.

'_What the bloody hell is this? I just can't hit him, no matter how fast I go! Did the blast from those two whelps weaken me that much?' _he internally panicked, having yet to land a single shot. He pushed himself harder, trying to get his opponent on the back foot, but his every strike was dodged and deflected before he got punched in the face again!

"You really let yourself open. Are you really an elite?" he asked with an innocent smile, making the red skinned alien growl once more. This was beyond insulting!

"GOD DANG IT!" Jeice yelled infuriated "Burter, Recoome, support!"

His teammates, having already pushed themselves off the ground, surrounded the Saiyan, glaring at him while getting into their combat stances.

"You might have done well against only me, but lets see how you handle the three of us, monkey!" the sub commander snickered.

Their enemy stood silently yet again, the only change in his expression being his moving eyes as he observed The Ginyu Force. With a collective battle cry, they all rushed him together, covering each others openings as they rained down blows on the orange clad warrior. This time, they all noticed a change right away: instead of merely dodging, he was now having to block and parry most blows. They weren't landing any solid blows, but they were hitting him, at least.

"That's it, we're pushing him back! Don't let up boys!" Burter told them happily. Recoome let out a roar as he doubled his efforts, and Jeice winced as he felt himself tire. His conviction was shaken even more as he caught a glimpse of the Saiyan's smirk. Their opponent was simply enjoying himself, much like he himself had been doing with the small ones just minutes before. Was this onslaught even affecting him? Before he could think about it any further, the warrior vanished from in between them at the last moment, making all of them land a hard hit on each other.

"Oh my Kami, I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?" Recoome worriedly asked, being the least affected thanks to his unnatural resilience.

Burter groaned, massaging the part of his chest where the ginger giant had hit him "Man, I really envy your resistance to pain sometimes"

"Never mind that! Where did the sneaky bogan go?" Jeice furiously spun around, trying to locate the warrior who continued to elude and mock them by his inaction. His answer came sooner than he expected, as their enemy addressed them one more time.

"This is your last chance. Leave now or I will fight back" he warned, getting annoyed growl from the entire elite team in response.

"Ok, just what the hell are you?" Burter questioned him, intent of making sense of the situation.

"Well, I'm a Saiyan from Earth. Or that's what they say anyway..." the man began before getting cut off by Burter.

"Bullshit! No Saiyan is that fast!" he bellowed, making his enemy chuckle slightly.

"Maybe, but probably none of them trained in one hundred times gravity"

The three elites were shocked. Did he just claim to train in highly augmented gravity? And one hundred times no less? That was nuts!

"Wh-Whatever! It takes more than speed to win, and we are still getting started!" Jeice boasted, hoping he would believe his bluff.

"I got more than speed up my sleeve" was the answer he got back, making him shiver. Was this guy implying he was holding back?

"You talk big, but you haven't backed it up yet! We are the Ginyu Force and we will beat you down! " the ginger giant proclaimed flexing his muscles and getting into position to charge intent on owning up to his words "Let's get him, guys!"

His allies let out a battle cry and joined him, resuming their assault on him. But this time, it was different. No sooner had Recoome reached him, he vanished, leaving the giant confused. Burter's and Jeice's eyes opened in shock at the speed, before getting blitzed by the Saiyan appearance right between them. They attempted to throw a punch, but they weren't fast enough. Both of them were hit by a hard and precise kick to their abdominal section, sending them crashing towards the ground out of breath.

"Jeice! Burter!" Recoome cried out before he turned to his enemy angrily, pointing at the Saiyan with his huge fingers. "Hey! That was a cheap move! You Saiyans are all the same, Earth grown or not!" The lack of response made him growl before getting back into his fighting position. That guy wasn't getting away with this!

He lashed out with all of his massive strength, but his enemy blocked every single blow. Growling, he feigned another wild swing, but just before his opponent blocked, the giant soldier opened his enormous hand and grabbed him by the forearm, surprising the warrior.

"Got you, you slippery rascal!" Recoome celebrated as he watched his enemy trying to free himself. Grinning, he pulled him in and latched onto his shoulders with both hands, tightening his grip as hard as he could, getting a wince of pain in response. He enjoyed the moment as his enemy wiggled, unable to get away from his hold.

"Ha ha! You ain't getting out of this one. My grip strength is enough to crush Veskar into powder!" The giant boasted.

Jeice and Burter, having caught their breath, rejoiced at the sight of the scene. They finally had the advantage!

"Good on ya, Recoome! Now send it home!" Jeice clamored, intent on keeping their momentary advantage. His comrade nodded back, and let out a roar as he powered up and began to crush the enemy warrior, who screamed in pain and struggled to get free.

"Hahahaha! I got you, I got you! Let's see if you squeak like the Space Ducks when they're crushed!" Recoome rejoiced, feeling his enemy's joints begin to pop. But before he could seal the deal, his pressure was halted as his enemy stopped his screaming and locked eyes with him.

"Ok, now its my turn!" he yelled defiantly "Kaio-ken!"

As soon as those words were spoken, a violent deep crimson aura burst forth from the fighter, shattering the ginger giant's grip and making him stagger back. He briefly saw his enemy's red flicker, and a single thought flashed through his mind.

_'Kiao wha-?'_

He was struck, a hard fist being planted square on his jaw, knocking a few teeth loose and making him fly backwards uncontrollably as his teammates could only watch, awestruck at the sudden display. Recoome spun in the air, trying to regain control of his momentum, but felt pain through his body, his enemy having sped behind him before planting a double kick firmly in his upper back, catapulting him to the ground leaving tiny shards of white armor suspended in the air for a mere second before they were blown away by the shock-wave generated by the ginger giant's meeting with the unforgiving soil. He was out of the fight.

No sooner had the two remaining soldiers senses picked up on what had happened that Burter's gasp as air left his lungs filled the air, making Jeice turn to the other side. There, he was met by the visage of the huge blue reptilian folded over, eyes bulging and mouth wide open in pain as the Saiyan struck him in the gut with a devastating palm strike. Burter twitched for a few seconds and gazed at his friend before he lost consciousness, at which point the orange clad warrior set him down unceremoniously on the ground, the red aura shimmering around him. Within a heart beat, his teammates were down.

Jeice mind raced as he saw the warrior disappear before him faster than ever, and tried to brace against the oncoming attack, but it was useless. The demolishing _kiai_ broke past his defenses and slammed into his entire body, making him fly several feet away, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

**XXX**

_"So, do you think this 'complication' is serious?" she asked him, making him turn away from the scouter he was fixing._

_"I don't know sheila, but if it were they'd send Cold's Fist or Squad Aranja, not us rookies" was his answer, making her shiver at the mention of the elite squads._

_"Yeah but it's strange, no? A base suddenly goes dark, no warning or nothing, but relays are still up, deliveries are on schedule... Isn't it weird?" before he could retort, they were interrupted by corporal Omangu._

_"That's what we are here to check out, soldiers. We are about to enter the atmosphere of our destination, so get ready to land."_

_"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted as he walked past them. Grinning, he turned to her and pointed to the other rooms._

_"I bet the rest of the platoon isn't even ready yet" he snickered, making his teammate giggle._

_"Quite the contrary, everyone already got to their posts" she said, making him blush, embarrassed. He had really taken his time with that scouter, huh?_

_Suddenly, the corvette the regimen was traveling on trembled and shook as a few explosion hit and broke through the shield. Balancing himself, his eyes darted around the area confused as the alarms started to blare and the voice of the pilot came through the speakers._

_"Attention all personnel! We have been hit by an unknown force, and we are losing power!" _

_Another explosion rocked the ship, making him fall over nearly hitting his head on the table._

_"Fuck!" the pilot's voice echoed, this time plagued by considerable static "Scratch that, the ship is lost! I repeat, the ship is lost! All hands get ready to evacuate!"_

_"Oh shit! Jeice, move it!"_

_He nodded, grabbing the repaired scouter from the table and joining her as they dashed towards the escape pods. When they got there, he found chaos. The officers were trying to keep things orderly as__ the rest of the crew frantically pushed each other aside for a chance to get on the life boats before the ship crashed onto the planets surface._

_"Soldiers, calm yourself at once!" they demanded, but to no avail._

_More explosions hit the corvette, sending everyone into further panic. Some were even starting fights to decide who got in which pod._

_In the midst pf the chaos, he saw a __nearly filled__ pod ready to be ejected. He grimaced and grabbed her hand, dashing his way through the rest of his comrades and launching himself into it, narrowly dodging the closing doors. As the rest of the occupants stared in surprise, he tried to catch his breath._

_"Hey, we made it!" she cheered, making him breathe a sigh of relief as the pod left the docking port and headed towards the surface. _

_Just in time too, as through the glass window of the pod they watched as a beam of energy smashed into the ship and hit the engine room, making it explode into several pieces. The other occupants looked on in horror as Jeice gasped, the scouters communication letting him hear the screams of pain and death through the earpiece. _

_What had they gotten themselves into?_

**XXX**

**Vegeta! That's enough!**

Jeice's eyes shot open, the sudden scream tearing him away from unconsciousness. He found himself laying on his back, armor cracked and spandex under-suit ripped in some places. When he tried to move, his body groaned in pain as he felt every single one of his injuries. His vision was blurry, his mind was hazy, and he tasted the iron from the blood in his mouth. But through it all, he saw a rather peculiar scene. His enemy, the man who was the exact replica of the Saiyan who left him for dead twelve years ago, was arguing with the prince of his race while holding his wrist back. And of all things, he was arguing for his and his team's survival!

"_What is this? Am I hallucinating? Why is this bloke stepping up for us when he just beat us down?" _he wondered. The question bounced around in his mind, receiving no comforting answer. Still unable to move due to the pain, he listened in to the argument.

"Don't be a fool Kakarot, none of them deserve your compassion! They are remorseless soldiers who have purged countless worlds and demolished civilizations!" that was definitely Vegeta.

"Well, so did you, and I gave you a chance to leave." That was the other Saiyan, he recognized that voice. So they had met and fought before? Was this the guy who supposedly beat the prince up on Earth? Why were they fighting alongside each other now? Just more unanswered questions.

Vegeta scoffed "And don't think I've forgiven you for that embarrassment, but this is different! You were crippled when you let me leave, but now you are untouched, and they are at your mercy!"

Another more nasally voice chimed in, and he attributed it to the small bald one "Goku, I hate to say this, but Vegeta is right. These guys are brutal and very much loyal to Frieza. I don't think it's wise to let them go."

"I know, but they aren't much of a threat right now. We don't need to kill them." was the Saiyan's response, which shut down his detractors

A voice high in pitch he recognized as the child spoke up "If my Dad thinks we shouldn't kill them, I trust him. Besides, the one who fought us also spared us, right?"

"Jeice was just leading you in a false sense of security before they murdered you in cold blood. Don't think for a second it was out of kindness" Vegeta reprimanded him, making the child fall silent.

Having heard enough, Jeice looked around as best he could, trying to locate the rest of his team. To his right, he spotted the crater Recoome had formed when he crashed into the soil, but he was unable to see the ginger giant. A few feet in-front of him was Burter, slumped over in a rather embarrassing position, which made him chuckle weakly despite himself. His mood soured, as he analyzed the situation. His teammates were most likely alive, but they weren't in any position to fight. Not that it would matter, as it was abundantly clear they had been outmatched at every turn. Without a scouter, they couldn't be sure by how much but the gap seemed pretty substantial. Even worse, Guldo had gone AWOL and the Capt'n was far away, probably trying to appease Lord Frieza. He gulped, swallowing both saliva and blood.

This was the worst thing that could have happened.

"Man, this is turning up to be a bloody mess" he muttered, attempting once again to lift himself up. His pained groans caught the attention of the group, making Vegeta scoff in annoyance.

"Well well, what do we have here? A cocky elite warrior on the verge of death. Do you still want to fight? Maybe that will give me the excuse to push this fool aside and kill you like it's supposed to be."

Jeice ignored him, trying his best to fight back the pain and stand to his feet, but his knees buckled and he was forced to sit down, eliciting a burst of laughter from the prince.

"Oh this is just precious. Are you feeling lost with out your dear Ginyu to hold your hand?" he taunted, making Jeice sneer.

"Vegeta, enough!" the other Saiyan scorned, shutting up the prince before he turned to the hurting sub commander. "Our fight is over. Get your friends and leave this planet"

Jeice was shocked. So he hadn't been hallucinating the conversation? What the bloody hell was this? It just had to be a trick!

His mind raced as he went over what he could possibly answer to this. He wanted to yell that there was no way he would betray Lord Frieza. He wanted berate his enemy for attacking him and basically trespassing on a planet under their jurisdiction. He wanted to shove a Crusher Ball in his chest, ending him for hurting his trusted teammates. He wanted to scream and punch and kick until this bully went away. He wanted to cry a river over how this was supposed to be a simple fetch mission, after which he would stop with the team for a nice sugary snack on the way back to base and then play rock-paper-scissors to find out who would paid for it, like always!. But all that came out was:

"Really? I'm not dying?"

"Yeah, just pick up your friends and leave. And make sure you never attack anymore planets" the Saiyan told him while maintaining eye contact, before walking away towards his son and friend, leaving the sub commander dumbfounded.

"This is ridiculous."

Before Jeice could move, Vegeta rushed past his fellow Saiyan and kicked him in the gut, making him gasp in pain. The prince then raised his open palm, preparing to blast him to oblivion. The orange clad warrior yelled for him to stop, but he wasn't deterred.

Jeice merely closed his eyes and let it happen. He was to damaged to fight back anyway, and the warrior's proposition to just leave was too good to be true anyway. Him of all people, receiving compassion? Yeah right. This was Tujena all over again.

He heard the energy move towards him and felt the heat of the blast, and he knew it was all over.

**XXX**

**Well then.**

**Umm, it been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I didn't really find the time to write to much. You know, studying, holidays, making sure a friend didn't commit suicide. All that jazz.**

**This chapter. Oh boy this chapter. I wrote it in a few days, didn't like it because I had Guldo die(Which was my original plan, but now I want him to live), rewrote it, still didn't like it, I had to rewrite it again because it just didn't work and then, when I finally had my perfect draft... The computer blew up one of its memory chips and I lost it! And now I'm not too happy with it, but it is the best I got. I tried to show only the Ginyu Forces perspective just to make it more dramatic, I also tried to show some of Jeice's past ,AND also tried not to have Goku bully them to much. In the end, I tried to many things at once, and this is the result. Maybe I will rewrite it (again) in the future.**

**But enough complaining. I'm very grateful to all of you who have favorited and followed, and I'm very thankful to all of those who got invested in this little story. I know it's moving quite slowly, but I believe it's not good to rush a story such as this.**

**Anyhow, thanks again for reading. Hopefully life lets me write a bit faster next time around. If not, i'll see you all in another three months.**

**Ciao!**


	7. A short Update

An update: Hey there! Yeah, your aren't seeing things. After a looong time, this story is updated! Hooray, right? Well no, its just bad news. Don't worry, this fanfic will still happen, but hear me out.

Up until the month of May, I had been very confident in this story. I had put my soul into making a rough draft and writing all important events up till the Great Saiya Force Saga. I had a wonderful timeline to not get confused with Time travel made by Future Gohan and Ginyu, and I had a very good idea of where I would introduce different new characters and some from the movies. Everything was going great. So what happened?  
Put simply, I found myself without the motivation or confidence to handle it all. Life just hit me HARD, and I just kept delaying the story each month. And when I finally decided to start writing again, I realised I had set up things quite badly for where I wanted the story of the Goodie Force to go. I miscalculated the time they had been working, I revealed Jeice's encounter with Turles too early and some other things I didn't even set up, like the explanation on why their mutations made them unique. So many plot points that I didn't want to waste, doomed before they were even used.

So I could do three things. Continue the way i was going and get more and more disappointed with the story, drop it entirely, edit the title with a little (discontinued) and left it right there, or rewrite it (for the fourth time).I decided to rewrite it, but it will take some time. What's funny is that merely a week after I posted chapter 6, Masako X made his version of the same scenario. And then 4 more popped up form different creators. Of course I had nothing to do with it, but it mined my confidence in my version, seeing as they did it far faster and concise than me, making me think I can't handle a story of the scope I set up to write. But I will write it, you can be certain of that. When everything is ready, this update will be erased.

Alas, until then, the story will remain suspended. But fear not! I will still write little one shots stories from time to time. Maybe I'll post some here, maybe not. Most of them are comments under youtube videos anyway.

Thank you for reading up until now, and sorry for the bad news. 2020 is not very forgiving, but all we can do is keep our heads high. See you... I don't know, when I see you I guess


End file.
